Un viaje inusual
by Alice S. Black
Summary: Hermione Granger está en medio de una terrible guerra junto a sus amigos para salvar el mundo mágico. Pero, ¿qué sucede cuando un viaje inesperado te desvía de tus planes originales? ¿Qué hacer para regresar a casa? Un fic con un giratiempo muy especial.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Hace un par de días andaba buscando por fanfiction parejas inusuales y me he topado con esta. A decir verdad hasta ahora no me había planteado la posibilidad de tener a Hermione Granger y Lucius Malfoy como protagonistas de una historia, pero decidí intentarlo.

Como ya saben todos los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son de la gran J.K. Rowling, las situaciones son mías xD. No los retraso más y a leer, sus comentarios y reviews son más que bienvenidos.

* * *

Un hilillo de sangre corría libremente a través de los dedos que en vano intentaban contener el corte perfecto en su brazo derecho, retiró la mano un momento y la observó, preocupada, mientras continuaba avanzando torpemente debido a otra herida disimulada por su pantalón sucio y raído. El sudor empapaba su rostro y algunos rizos se pegaban a su frente, dificultándole algunas veces la vista.

Sus pies descalzos recibían toda la dureza del terreno, un tramo rocoso que cortaba su delicada piel a cada paso que daba, dejando un rastro escarlata a lo largo del trayecto que en definitiva guiaría a sus enemigos. Respiraba carente de ritmo y pausa, aspiraba todo lo que sus pulmones podían contener para luego dejarlo salir de manera estrepitosa y violenta.

El miedo recorría todo su ser, un sentimiento tan abrumador que amenazaba con hacerle perder la conciencia en ese preciso lugar y momento. Pero no era solo el miedo lo que recorría su sangre, por supuesto que no, ella conocía los síntomas, los había visto antes con sus propios ojos. Una muerte lenta y llena de sufrimiento, poco faltaría para que un intenso dolor, comparable a una estacada, atravesara su pecho, que perdiera la visión y sintiera sus huesos romperse uno a uno antes de perecer.

Se detuvo frente a un árbol frondoso, de grandes hojas y flores blancas, no conocía aquellos terrenos, el bosque a las afueras de Wiltshire podía ser un lugar muy aterrador. Sabía que quedarse mucho tiempo sería perjudicial, pero sus fuerzas se le escapaban. Se dejó caer lentamente en el tronco, sentándose con las piernas estiradas. Escuchó un conjunto de pasos acercarse a lo lejos, la habían encontrado, ¿pero qué más daba si ya el dolor la estaba consumiendo? Moriría de una forma u otra y no había nada para evitarlo.

Sonrió amargamente y miró hacia el cielo. La luna llena estaba en su máximo esplendor, imponente, radiante. –Hermosa– susurró para sí misma, pensó que al menos dejaría este mundo con un bello recuerdo. Con aquel astro diciéndole adiós, ¿cuántas veces la había observado cometer travesuras en el colegio y le sirvió de lumbrera cuando no había un solo candelabro encendido en los pasillos de Hogwarts? Muchas. Ahora también estaba presente para observar el día en que Hermione Granger abandonaría su lugar entre los vivos.

Pronto se vio rodeada por más de seis mortífagos, a duras penas escuchaba la maligna risa que escapaba de sus bocas, las manos de algunos temblaban de excitación, tocando su varita con nerviosismo, como si estas sintieran que estaban a punto de matar; sus hombros se movían de arriba abajo, al compás de su agitada respiración. Pero uno de ellos no se comportaba de esa forma. Estaba extrañamente calmado, como si todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor fuera ajeno a él.

Dio un paso adelante y se quitó la máscara. Unos ojos grises la miraron fijamente, la misma mirada que el hijo, igual frialdad, pero con un autocontrol superior al de muchos magos. Estaba de pie junto a ella, con su porte aristocrático. Sin dejar de mirarla se puso a su altura y le tocó el brazo herido. Fue en ese momento cuando sucedió. Algo dentro de sí empezó a ser más cálido, no estaba segura de qué lugar de su cuerpo provenía, pero se estaba propagando por todas partes.

Sus oídos ya no podían escuchar ruido alguno, todo a su alrededor, los mortífagos enmascarados, los árboles, las piedras, el pasto, el suelo y el cielo se disiparon, siendo sustituidas por un extraño resplandor, una luz blanca que la cegaba por momentos, lo último que vio antes de rendirse por completo al vorágine de sucesos que acaecían sobre ella, fueron los intensos ojos grises que no dejaron de mirarla en ningún instante.

* * *

La sensación era agradable. Estaba aún bajo el sopor del sueño, pero podía sentir claramente la dulce brisa que se mezclaba con su cabello y acariciaba su ser. Sabía también que estaba sentada en el suelo, con algo áspero sirviéndole de soporte. Estiró su mano para sentir la superficie y jugueteó con el pasto debajo de ella.

Sus sentidos se alertaron y un conjunto de imágenes bombardearon su cabeza, sangre, gritos, personas escapando de los mortífagos, ella corriendo a través de un sendero rocoso, su estado precario, las heridas, un grupo de asesinos a su alrededor y los ojos grises que observó antes de perder la conciencia.

Se obligó a abrir sus ojos, por un segundo pensó que se había quedado ciega, ya que la claridad del día la tomó desprevenida. Cuando se acostumbró a la luz del sol, miró a todas partes en busca de alguna señal de lo que había sucedido en la noche. No había nada, sin rastro de los que la perseguían, ¿qué habría pasado que no la asesinaron en ese preciso instante? Descartó la posibilidad de que sus amigos la hayan encontrado, de haber sido así no la hubiesen dejado en medio del bosque. Entonces ¿qué ahuyentó a los mortífagos?

Luego otro dilema abordó sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía estar viva? Se examinó de arriba a abajo, aún tenía las ropas sucias y dañadas, pero no sin heridas. El corte en su brazo derecho había desaparecido, tampoco sentía la lesión en su pierna. Se puso de pie decidida a salir de allí y encontrar ayuda, reunirse con sus amigos y dejarles saber que estaba bien. Después se preocuparía por encontrarle la lógica a lo que aconteció la noche anterior.

–Extraño– se dijo a sí misma cuando regresaba por el sendero recorrido con anterioridad. Las piedras que le habían cortado los pies ya no estaban allí, sino un sendero mullido en pasto. No es que se fijara mucho en aquel bosque, pero su mente rápida percibió unos ligeros cambios en el entorno, como cuando mueven de sitio un florero en una gran sala, se siente que algo está fuera de lugar pero no se sabe con exactitud qué.

Media hora después de caminar sin orientación, llegó a un río de gran caudal pero que no debía de ser muy profundo, ya que era capaz de ver el fondo y los peces nadando libremente por las aguas. Tenía que llegar de una forma u otra al castillo, informar de la situación, sin embargo su cuerpo le pedía con urgencias refrescarse.

Era una acción completamente irresponsable de su parte, no conocía aquellos terrenos, ni siquiera estaba segura al ciento por ciento de la situación en la que se encontraba, pero se desnudó totalmente y se lanzó al río, al parecer su subconsciente le decía que no se preocupara por nada, que estaba seguro y muy en contra de lo que normalmente ella haría, se dejó llevar. Nadó de un lado de la orilla al otro varias veces, no obstante, en la última vuelta se detuvo, mirando con recelo y miedo el lugar donde había dejado su ropa.

Alguien más estaba allí, una mujer sonriente, regordeta y usando un largo vestido sencillo que le hacía señas con el brazo para que se acercara. Sintió el impulso de escapar de allí, salir corriendo a toda prisa en la otra dirección, pero también estaba el pequeño detalle de su desnudez. No parecía una persona peligrosa, pero en tiempos de guerra no se podía confiar en nadie. _Mejor desnuda que muerta_, pensó y en lugar de acercarse se dirigió al lado contrario.

–No se vaya señorita, no puede andar desnuda por ahí– le gritó la mujer lo más fuerte que pudo y con claro tono de preocupación. Hermione se detuvo en seco y la miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Tal vez sería una de los lugareños que no tenía conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando? Se acercó lentamente convenciéndose a sí misma de que si fuera un enemigo no hubiera dudado en atacarla desde la que vio nadando.

–Toma– le dijo extendiéndole una toalla para que se tapara mientras salía del río. Era una señora que debía rondar los cincuenta años, con gran energía. Recogió las ropas que estaban tiradas en el suelo antes de que Hermione pudiera alcanzarlas. –Están muy dañadas, puedo decir que no se pueden usar más, acompáñame, vivo cerca y si puedes caminar un rato sólo con esa toalla te puedo prestar algo de mi hija– habló en tono tan seguro que no admitía protesta.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?– le preguntó mientras avanzaban por el bosque siguiendo la orilla del río. Hermione puso a trabajar rápido a su cerebro y contestó lo primero que vino a su cabeza. –Jane, me llamo Jane– Su segundo nombre, no era muy original para tratar de esconder su identidad, pero sólo sus amigos lo conocían y tampoco correría el riesgo de olvidar un nombre inventado.

–Es un placer conocerte Jane, mi nombre es Helena. –Hermione a penas asintió en señal de reconocimiento y siguieron caminando en silencio. Se adentraron en el bosque y luego de media hora más llegaron a un claro donde había una pequeña cabaña de dos pisos bien cuidada. Estaba rodeada por una cerca de madera y a la puerta tenía un sendero de piedra que conducía hasta la entrada.

–Al fin hemos llegado– dijo sonriente conduciéndola dentro de su hogar, Helena revisó su falda y sacó su varita, Hermione entendió que sabía que ella era una bruja y retrocedió por reflejo, mirando a todas partes para ver sus posibilidades. –No te asustes, no voy a hacerte daño– le dijo riendo suavemente, como si la acción de la chica le diera mucha gracia. –Sólo voy a poner un poco de café, estará listo en lo que consigo algo para que te lo pongas.

– ¿Cómo supo que yo era bruja?

–De no serlo no estarías en estos terrenos. Hay un campo de Quidditch improvisado en estos momentos y no se pueden permitir la intromisión de muggles curiosos, ¿no crees?

– ¿Quidditch?– preguntó confundida. Que supiera la temporada no comenzaba hasta dentro de unos dos meses al menos y como estaban las cosas en el mundo mágico ponía en duda que se llevara a cabo la copa ese año. Tal vez la señora no estaba en su mejor momento y sufría algún tipo de lapsus. No era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien que se construía una situación de fantasía para no sufrir los horrores de la guerra.

–Vamos a buscar algo que te quede, ven– le indicó Helena. Subieron al segundo piso y entraron a una habitación compuesta por una cama, un pequeño escritorio junto a la ventana, un armario y un espejo a su lado. Hermione se quedó de pie al lado de la cama mientras su nueva conocida rebuscaba en dicho armario.

–Espero que te sirva, creo que son de la misma talla– le dijo sonriendo al pasarle un vestido blanco, luego salió de la habitación para darle privacidad. Se puso el vestido y se miró al espejo, le llegaba hasta la rodilla y era de corte sencillo, con un lazo en la espalda y cuello en forma de V sin mangas. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo y caía grácilmente hasta la cintura, lo más largo que jamás lo había tenido según recordaba.

Se sentó en la cama y suspiró. Debía irse ya y encontrar la manera de regresar a Hogwarts sin que la atrapasen. Si no hubiera perdido su varita sería asunto de aparecerse allí, pero las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

Dejó la vista vagar por la habitación, no tenía mucho, por lo que había visto esa casa era bastante humilde y Helena no parecía ser mala persona, a pesar de vivir en una especie de burbuja. Decidió mirar por la ventana y así hacerse una idea de dónde se encontraba exactamente. Los árboles del bosque eran bastante altos, así que no pudo ver muy lejos, la casa estaba en el centro de un claro y había un sendero desde el bosque hasta la cerca.

Un sonido de galope llamó su atención, se puso al lado de la ventana y acercó la cabeza solo lo suficiente como para poder vislumbrar algo. El ruido se fue acercando hasta que del bosque salió una persona montando un caballo negro. Era un hombre cuyo cabello rubio estaba amarrado en una cola, tenía una camisa blanca, un pantalón de montar negro y zapatos del mismo color. Se dirigía directamente hacia la casa.

No era capaz de ver su rostro, pero algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que debía de salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Bajó las escaleras y encontró a Helena sentada en la sala tejiendo. –Helena, debo de irme, quiero regresar a Hogwarts.

–Pero mi querida niña, si estamos en plenas vacaciones, de nada te servirá ir al colegio ahora. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te has perdido?– le dijo preocupada al ver la cara de confusión de Hermione.

–Helena, faltan 3 meses para que se terminen las clases, no es verano aún.

–Jane, estamos a mediados de julio, las clases no empezarán hasta dentro de mes y medio.

Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar rápidamente uniendo puntos y una teoría descabellada empezaba a formarse en su mente. Su cara se descolocó ante la posibilidad, sus heridas curadas, el sendero de piedras que ahora sólo tenía pasto, el lugar ligeramente diferente. – ¿En qué año estamos?– dijo en un hilo de voz.

Helena la miró con el seño fruncido sin comprender, –1978.

Tuvo que sentarse de la impresión, Helena no pudo asistirla ya que en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. ¿Cómo era posible que realizara un viaje al pasado sin un giratiempo? Más aún, ¿cómo desaparecieron las heridas? Los viajes temporales no eliminaban las condiciones en las que estaba el viajante al momento de realizarlos. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

–Joven amo, bienvenido. No lo esperaba.

–Mi madre desea que se dirija a la mansión ahora, Helena. –Aquella voz hizo que Hermione levantara la cara. Se encontró con unos ojos que reconocería en cualquier parte, mucho más joven, con el cabello más largo pero con la misma mirada glacial, allí estaba uno de sus peores enemigos. Él le devolvió la mirada y la sometió a un intenso escrutinio.

– ¿Quién es ella, Helena?– preguntó Lucius Malfoy señalándola brevemente antes de fijar la atención en su vieja nodriza.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!! Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que sigan llegando :P Aquí les entrego otro capítulo para aquellos que no les gusta esperar mucho, un regalo por ser un nuevo estreno. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Como ya saben todos lo que reconozcan es de la grandiosa J.K Rowling, las situaciones mías. A leer!

* * *

Se había quedado de piedra. Se enderezó y removió incómoda en la silla, sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos de la impresión y su respiración se agitó rápidamente. "_Calma Hermione, calma. ¡Contrólate!_" se auto ordenó, no era sabio demostrar que estaba nerviosa, después de todo no se encontraba en su tiempo, él no podía tener idea alguna de quién era.

Helena sonrió y se giró hacia ella en señal de que respondiera a la pregunta de Lucius, este volvió a mirarla, centrando toda su atención en su persona. Un incómodo silencio se formó entre los tres, el mago enarcó una ceja demostrando su impaciencia y que aún esperaba que la chica hablara, frunció el seño e iba a dirigirse otra vez a su ex-nodriza.

Antes de que este lo hiciera, Hermione tragó en seco y se inventó la primera excusa que le vino a la mente. –He venido de vacaciones a Wiltshire, estoy hospedada en el hostal del pueblo. Me hablaron de la preciosidad del bosque y decidí visitarlo, pero me perdí. Helena me encontró y se ofreció a ayudarme amablemente –dijo un poco más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado.

–Qué curioso que se extraviara precisamente alrededor de los terrenos de la familia Malfoy– le respondió clavando sus ojos directamente en los de ella, tratando de analizar si lo que decía era cierto. Recurrió a todo su aplomo para aparentar tranquilidad, –como le he dicho, me he perdido– le respondió sonriendo levemente, disfrazando su nerviosismo bajo una máscara de inocencia e ignorancia.

Helena pasó la mirada de uno a otro preocupada, había pensado ayudar a la chica a regresar sin que sus señores se enteraran, pero no contaba con aquella visita. El joven Malfoy jamás iba hasta allí por razón alguna, lo que también agregó motivos a su angustia, ¿qué querría la señora Malfoy que envió a su hijo a buscarle?

– ¿Decía joven Amo?– interrumpió para alejar la atención de la recién llegada. Este pareció ofendido por la intromisión de la anciana. La miró con cierto reproche, mas recordó el por qué de visitarla.

–Mi madre solicita tu presencia de inmediato Helena, al llegar recibirás más instrucciones. –Le dijo en un tono frío y civilizado, como si fuera una máquina contestadora repitiendo un mensaje. La aludida dudó un momento, ¿qué haría con su nueva invitada? Hermione observaba la situación en silencio, cavilando cuál sería la mejor forma de proceder en su actual situación.

–No se preocupe por mí Helena, de todas formas tengo que regresar al pueblo. Me iré inmediatamente. Muchas gracias por ayudarme. –Se levantó del asiento resuelta a salir de allí tan rápido como sus pies le permitieran. Lo más importante era entender cómo había llegado a parar a mediados de verano del 1978 y buscar una manera de regresar. Harry y Ron la necesitarían más que nunca y se hacía imperante el derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas.

Al llegar a la puerta se despidió de Helena con un leve abrazo y de Lucius con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, este ni siquiera le devolvió el gesto. – ¿También ha perdido sus zapatos? Señorita…

– ¿Disculpe?– dijo Hermione confundida mientras se detenía en seco en el umbral de la puerta.

–No lleva calzado y aún no me ha dicho su nombre. –se miró los pies y el rubor tiñó sus mejillas. Se había olvidado de ese detalle completamente. –Mi nombre es Jane– contestó mirándole con toda la dignidad posible. Él enarcó una ceja y la miró de arriba abajo, haciéndola sentir incómoda, la observaba como si fuera una especie de escarabajo al cual había que aplastar. – ¿Sólo Jane? ¿De dónde viene no usan apellidos?– Ella se enfureció ante ese comentario sarcástico y entrecerró los ojos, apretó los puños y sobre todo trató de no contestar en mala forma.

–Jane Austen.

– ¿Cómo la escritora?– dijo incrédulo. Hermione se maldijo a sí misma por usar ese apellido, pero últimamente su imaginación estaba bastante desgastada. Además, lo último que esperaba es que Lucius odio-todo-lo-muggle supiera algo sobre ella.

–Sí–le contestó ácidamente– como la escritora.

La tensión acrecentaba entre ellos. Lucius se cruzó de brazos observándola con cierto desdén, mientras que ella lo miraba fijamente sin dejarse amedrentar por su escrutinio. Si en ese instante hubiera una mosca sobrevolando la pequeña y rústica sala, los presentes hubieran podido escuchar el aleteo apresurado de la misma.

–Querida, tus zapatos los dejaste allá arriba, ¿recuerdas?– le dijo Helena tomándola del brazo, mirándola insinuantemente y conduciéndola a la escalera. –Ve por ellos y te esperamos aquí abajo. –No le quedó más que obedecer y agradecer internamente la intervención, la salvó de perder el control con el pasado de uno de sus mayores enemigos. Retornó a la habitación donde había estado antes y buscó en el armario. Apenas había unas sandalias de color blanco, se las puso y bajó las escaleras, al llegar sólo Helena estaba en la puerta y salieron.

Lucius estaba a caballo y esperaba por ambas. Una ráfaga de viento levantó un poco el vuelo de las faldas de ambas mujeres y jugó con los rizos de la castaña, obligándola a usar una de sus manos para contener sus cabellos. –Sólo puedo llevar a una de las dos y mi madre necesita a Helena con carácter de urgencia. – "_Ni que estuviera loca para ir contigo a ninguna parte,_" pensó Hermione y ladeó una sonrisa ante su ocurrencia. –No se preocupe– dijo entre dientes– sólo indíqueme cómo llegar al pueblo desde aquí y podré hacerlo sin ningún problema. No me da miedo una buena caminata.

– ¿Estás segura Jane? Te llevará no menos de 3 horas llegar hasta el pueblo.

–No se preocupe Helena, en serio.

– ¿Y es que usted no posee la capacidad de aparecerse en el pueblo? No es algo tan difícil, deduzco que ya tiene la edad para hacerlo. –dijo con claro tono de superioridad y burla. Hermione lo miró sin perder la compostura y le contestó con igual retintín.

–Si tuviera mi varita no estuviera perdida, ¿no lo cree? Es cuestión de pensar con un poco de lógica. –La cara de Lucius se descolocó al escuchar esa respuesta atrevida y desafiante para luego volver su rostro serio e impasible. Pero ella percibió ese cambio y sonreía con falsa amabilidad, feliz por demostrarle que no todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba dispuesto a besar sus pies como de seguro habría de estar acostumbrado.

–Tomará el sendero que ve ahí delante, en cuanto llegue a una bifurcación tomará el de la izquierda, este le llevará al pueblo. Que disfrute su caminata. –dijo arrastrando las palabras, luego extendió su mano para ayudar a Helena a subir al caballo y Hermione los vio alejarse hasta que se perdieron a través del sendero.

Decidida a no permanecer más tiempo del necesario allí, caminó en la misma dirección por la que ellos desaparecieron. Llegó a la bifurcación una hora y media después, luego de ahí estuvo caminando por unas dos horas más antes de que los árboles dieran paso a un campo de trigo y algunas casitas. Los lugareños se quedaban mirándola brevemente antes de continuar con sus tareas diarias. Amas de casa con grandes vasijas de barro cargadas de agua, algunos hombres con herramientas de arado regresando de su trabajo, pues por la posición del sol dedujo que era pasado el medio día, niños jugando ensuciándose de barro y siendo regañados después.

La atmósfera era pacífica, no cabía duda de que había una relativa paz, para ese tiempo Voldemort, aunque poderoso, apenas estaba reclutando a nuevos mortífagos y temía a las fuerzas de Dumbledore. Se preguntó si para la fecha ya Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape eran parte de las fuerzas del innombrable. Pensando en ellos no le fue difícil recordar a los padres de Harry, que en estos momentos estaban vivos, sanos y salvos, a Sirius y Lupin también, de los cuales sólo Remus permanecía con vida. Su mirada se tornó triste al pensar en ello.

Ya estaba en pleno pueblo, no tenía dinero, no poseía su varita y su estómago había empezado a quejarse de hambre. Miró alrededor y sonrió al ver la ropa de la época, aunque ya estaban a finales de los años setenta, la gente allí vestía con ropas de por lo menos algunos 30 ó 40 años antes, pero después de todo los magos nunca han estado muy acorde a las costumbres muggles y en Wiltshire habían muchos magos. Su estómago rugió con fuerza y se llevó una mano a su barriga. – ¿Qué vas a hacer Hermione?– dijo en voz alta dejando escapar un suspiro.

–Pensé que su nombre era Jane– dijo una voz masculina tras de sí. Ella no tuvo que girarse para saber de quién se trataba, el muy traicionero tal cual serpiente se había acercado a ella sigilosamente desde que la vio llegar al pueblo. Después de dejar a Helena en la mansión, tomó a su caballo y se dirigió hacia allí, llegando por supuesto mucho antes que ella.

–Señor Malfoy– dijo forzando una sonrisa. –Que pase un buen día, no le quito más su tiempo.

–Entonces _Hermione_–dijo recalcando su nombre y evitando que se fuera– se está quedando en el hostal aquí cerca, no es molestia para mí acompañarla. – El tono de sospecha era claro en su voz, la quería acorralar y ella aún no sabía cómo salirse de esa situación. Él hizo un pequeño ademán para que caminara y susurró un _después de usted_ antes de seguirla.

Caminaron en silencio, para buena suerte de Hermione el hostal tenía letrero, lo que no era muy común en pueblos pequeños. –Bueno señor Malfoy, muchas gracias por su amabilidad, aquí nos separamos.

– ¿Su apellido es también falso?

– ¿Disculpe?

–Ya me ha escuchado, ¿segura que se hospeda aquí? El dueño del lugar la ha mirado de forma extraña cuando entramos– le dijo perspicazmente.

–Señor Malfoy, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para gastarlo en contestar sus preguntas absurdas, alguien me espera y considero que es de mala educación hacer esperar a las personas. Así que si me disculpa…

–Así que alguien la espera, ¿se puede saber quién es?

Hermione no había pensado claramente cuando ideó su coartada, ahora estaba en un verdadero aprieto, no conocía a nadie en ese lugar, miró por detrás de Lucius hacía las mesas de un pequeño restaurante, iluminado apenas por una ventanilla abierta. Fue cerca de la puerta que lo vio, sentado comiendo algún postre con expresión de niño a quien le acababan de regalar un juguete, mucho más joven, pero indudablemente él. El rostro de la chica se iluminó al reconocerlo, si alguien podía ayudarla de seguro sería él.

–Vengo con esa persona. –dijo señalando hacia el lugar donde estaba. Lucius se giró y entrecerró los ojos para poder vislumbrar bien de quién se trataba. Cuando le reconoció abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa y luego la miró incrédulo.

– ¿Me está diciendo que quien la espera es el profesor Albus Dumbledore?

–Así es– dijo sonriente.

–Pues no le importará que la lleve hasta la mesa, sólo quiero asegurarme que esté totalmente bien antes de poder partir. –dijo con fingida amabilidad y ladeando una sonrisa, que a ella le pareció de triunfo.

Se acercaron lentamente hacia el lugar, Hermione mantenía los brazos a los lados con los puños apretados. Dumbledore se percató de la cercanía de ambos jóvenes y los observó, para luego quedarse mirándola fijamente. Ella le miró con ojos suplicantes, "_lea mi mente profesor, necesito su ayuda mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, dígame Jane, por favor_," pensaba una y otra vez mientras se acercaban.

–Hola profesor Dumbledore, ¿cómo está?– el susodicho se quedó en silencio un segundo alternando la mirada entre ella y Lucius. –No sabía que vendría acompañada del señor Malfoy, ¿cómo está?– habló el profesor dirigiéndose a este.

–Bien, profesor– se limitó a contestar de mala gana. –Me retiro, que tengan buen día– y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza se despidió de ambos para luego salir del lugar. Hermione suspiró aliviada para luego mirar sonriente a Dumbledore. Pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver la expresión seria que este le devolvía.

–Haga el favor de sentarse, señorita Granger.

–Sí, definitivamente usó legeremancia en mí, gracias por hacerlo profesor. He dicho que me llamo Jane Austen. Sé que no es muy original –agregó al ver la cara que ponía– pero no se me ocurrió nada más.

El profesor le hizo señas al único mesero del lugar, un joven de cabello negro y piel sumamente pálida. Le pidió otra tarta de limón para Hermione y una cerveza de mantequilla.

–Los grandes problemas se cuentan mejor con un dulce, espero que le guste. – Ella sonrió sinceramente, no importaba el tiempo, él era igual de extravagante. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho al recordar que en el futuro ya no estaba entre ellos, pero se recuperó rápidamente para concentrarse en lo que le diría.

–Podría empezar diciéndome quién es y de dónde viene.

–Vera director– el enarcó una ceja al escuchar cómo se había dirigido a él.

–Yo no ocupo esa posición en Hogwarts, señorita Austen– le dijo guiñándole un ojo al mencionar su apellido ficticio.

–Ese es el asunto profesor, de donde yo vengo usted sí lo es– "_o lo era, pero no tengo por qué adelantarle los hechos más de lo necesario_," pensó antes de proseguir. Ella se reclinó en su asiento para poder bajar la voz y que sólo él pudiera escucharla. –Yo pertenezco a la Orden del Fénix, sólo que no me uniré a ella sino hasta dentro de 16 años.

Dumbledore abrió los ojos realmente sorprendido, no se esperaba que aquellas fueran las palabras que ella le dirigiera. Sin embargo se repuso y esperó en silencio que ella continuara. –Estamos en la parte culminante de la guerra, quisiera decirle tantas cosas, tantos detalles; pero, la profesora McGonagall fue la que me enseñó a usar los giratiempos y sé que hay reglas que no pueden romperse.

–Muy sabio de Minerva, debo agregar. Le creeré señorita Austen, no veo el por qué no he de hacerlo, pero dígame, ¿por qué necesita mi ayuda? ¿Ha venido acaso con una misión especial?

–Ese es el problema, profesor. Ha sido un viaje involuntario, no tengo la menor idea de cómo llegué hasta aquí. No usé un giratiempos y tampoco tenía mi varita cuando sucedió. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba siendo perseguida por un grupo de mortífagos en el bosque de Wiltshire. Yo estaba gravemente herida y con una terrible maldición, perdí la consciencia y al despertar me encontraba curada, sana y salva, en el mismo lugar donde me habían acorralado.

–No diga más. Considero que este asunto debemos hablarlo con mucha más calma y en otro lugar. ¿Tiene dónde quedarse?– le preguntó seguro de la respuesta.

–No señor, para estas fechas ni siquiera he nacido.

–Vendrá a Hogwarts conmigo. Tenemos mucho de qué conversar. –El mesero llegó con la ración extra de tarta y la cerveza de mantequilla. Hermione, mucho más aliviada, empezó a comer con avidez, sumamente agradecida de que algo cayera en su estómago. Mientras, Dumbledore su dedicaba a observarla por detrás de sus gafas de medialuna. Sentía que podía confiar en ella, y él era de los que nunca se equivocaba con las personas. Pero lo que ella le había contado lo intrigó sobremanera, ¿acaso la aparición de Hermione en ese lugar tenía que ver con la extraña actividad mágica que lo llevó a visitar Wiltshire?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos!! Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y sugerencias, los aprecio un montón y me animan a seguir escribiendo ^_^ Aquí les va capítulo nuevo, espero que lo disfruten y los intrigue aún más, y que al mismo tiempo milagrosamente, les ayude a comprender algunas cosas.

No los retraso más y a leer!!

* * *

– ¿Me llamaba, padre?

–Sí Lucius, adelante. – La estancia estaba oscura, como casi todos los espacios del ala oeste de la mansión. Su padre, Abraxas, estaba de pie junto a la chimenea de la biblioteca. Era un hombre corpulento de músculos marcados, como todo buen Malfoy tenía ese cabello rubio tan característico, una cicatriz se dibujaba a lo largo de su ojo izquierdo formando una diagonal que le daba un aspecto aterrador, intimidaba sólo con la mirada.

El lugar estaba compuesto por varias hileras de anaqueles llenos de los más fantásticos libros de magia, unos conocidos y otros no tanto. Había además una mesa de forma ovalada con cabida para ocho personas, algunas sillas desparramadas cerca de los anaqueles, colocadas junto a la pared, y dos sillones mullidos y una mesita frente a la fuente de fuego, donde en uno de ellos su progenitor le indicó que se sentase.

Así lo hizo y esperó en silencio a que su interlocutor le informara para qué lo necesitaba. Su padre no era dado a llamarle por cosas triviales, apenas se dirigían la palabra, sólo lo necesario para hablar sobre negocios, o del señor tenebroso, tema que se había vuelto recurrente entre los dos.

–El señor oscuro confía plenamente en la familia Malfoy, es nuestro deber no defraudarle. Las misiones que se nos encargan las cumpliremos aunque se nos vaya la vida en eso. –De esa forma empezaba el patriarca Malfoy cada vez que quería comunicarle un encargo que seguro no iba a gustarle, o alguna otra versión donde incluía lo que le pasaría a su madre de no hacerlo, porque contrario a lo que las personas opinaran, él sí quería a su madre.

– ¿Qué desea el señor tenebroso de nosotros?– preguntó con mucho tacto, cavilando cada sílaba que salía de sus labios. Abraxas lo miró fijamente antes de tomar asiento en el sillón frente a él. Chasqueó los dedos y un elfo doméstico apareció al instante con dos copas llenas de licor que colocó en la mesita, su padre tomó una y se la llevó a los labios. Lucius, sin embargo, dejó la suya intacta, no quería que sus sentidos se vieran mínimamente nublados cuando escuchara la noticia que su padre tenía que comunicarle.

–Verás hijo, – dijo regresando la copa a su lugar– sabes lo codiciada que son nuestras tierras entre las personas, ya sean estas mágicas o no. Al señor oscuro tampoco le son indiferentes y desea que cuidemos de nuestra propiedad en Wiltshire con sumo cuidado, no quiere que tengamos intrusos en los terrenos. Así que voy a ordenar a cierta cantidad de elfos que patrullen el bosque y algunos mortífagos vendrán durante las noches. Te estoy poniendo sobre aviso para que no rondes por el bosque, tienen la orden de atacar todo lo que se mueva.

Lucius enarcó una ceja completamente incrédulo, no creía lo que su padre le decía, ¿el señor tenebroso tomándose esas molestias solo por favorecer a uno de sus seguidores? ¿Acaso le creía tan ingenuo? – ¿Qué se oculta en el bosque, padre, que no desean que nadie lo encuentre?

Abraxas sonrió de lado y se acomodó más en su asiento, cruzó las piernas y las manos antes de mirar el fuego crepitante. –Me complace ver que tu mente Slytherin funciona correctamente. Serás un buen heredero, pero hay cosas que aún no te corresponden saber. Puedes irte ya, me parece que tu madre te busca– le dijo agitando la mano en señal de que debía retirarse.

Se puso de pie con el seño ligeramente fruncido y se dirigió a la puerta, ¿qué podía ser aquello que ocultaban en los terrenos de la familia? Tal vez si ya hubiera aceptado la marca tenebrosa tendría conocimiento. Como si le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos, su padre le habló.

–Si ya fueras un mortífago tuvieras conocimiento de lo que está sucediendo, tanto el señor oscuro como yo esperamos que la ceremonia se realice antes de que regreses al colegio– le dijo más como una orden que como sugerencia. Él asintió sin decir nada, impaciente por salir de la biblioteca. –Por cierto Lucius– le dijo justo antes de que cerrara la puerta– no se te ocurra ir al bosque a averiguar lo que hacemos, aunque seas mi hijo no puedo protegerte contra el que no debe ser nombrado.

Abraxas se quedó en silencio allí, pensando, volvió a coger su copa y se terminó la bebida en un sorbo seco que le quemó la garganta. Hacía apenas dos días que el señor oscuro le había encomendado su nueva tarea y esa misma mañana sus informantes le dijeron que habían visto a Dumbledore entrar al hostal del pueblo, de seguro este ya sabía algo, nunca se tenía demasiado cuidado con él. Por eso es que Abraxas le comunicó a su amo que se debía aumentar la vigilancia en el bosque, hasta que él fuera capaz de completar su tarea. Miró la copa llena de su hijo y bufó antes de tomarla entre sus manos y beberla de un trago.

* * *

– ¿Lista para irnos?

–Sí profesor. – le dijo dejando de lado el tenedor y limpiando las comisuras de su boca con una servilleta. Dumbledore dejó cinco sickles y dos knuts sobre la mesa y se dispusieron a salir del hostal. –Disculpe señor, ¿volverá pronto?– le preguntó el dueño detrás del escritorio, pasando la mirada entre la joven y el profesor.

–Ya no será necesario quedarme más tiempo, los deberes me llaman, pero han sido unas grandiosas vacaciones. –le dijo con tono jovial y una gran sonrisa típica de él. El caballero se quedó con una clara cara de confusión, ya que Dumbledore apenas había llegado esa mañana al lugar, sin equipaje, había pagado por toda una semana y ahora se marchaba sin más.

Salieron y caminaron juntos por las calles, algunas personas se detenían a verlos, Hermione se sentía nerviosa por esto, pero al parecer Albus no se percataba de ese detalle, pues seguía caminando como si nada y silbando alegremente. –Señor, ¿cómo regresaremos a Hogwarts?– le preguntó para hacer algo de conversación.

–Tengo que pasar por la casa de un viejo amigo, solía dar clases hace unos años en el colegio y quisiera que volviera durante una temporada para enseñar pociones, al menos por este año hasta que encuentre otra persona que se quede permanentemente. Desde allí nos iremos por chimenea.

Casi a las afueras de Wiltshire había una casa de piedra en muy mal estado, a la cerca le faltaban varias tablas y las que aún seguían de pie se encontraban corroídas. La maleza llegaba hasta sus rodillas. La puerta estaba enmohecida y fuera de dos bisagras, con aspecto sumamente frágil. Cuando Dumbledore tocó, esta se cayó provocando un estruendo que sobresaltó a Hermione. Desde allí se podía vislumbrar una salita con solo una butaca y una mesita cerca de una chimenea en igual estado que la casa.

– ¿Quién anda ahí?– gritó una voz quebrada desde un lugar donde no era visible, seguida de una tos seca. Se escuchaba alguna especie de mueble siendo arrastrado en dirección a la puerta. –Es Albus, mi viejo amigo. – le dijo alzando la voz para que pudiera escucharle mientras entraba y le hacía señas a ella para que lo siguiera.

– ¿Albus?– preguntó aquella persona sorprendida, por el timbre ella pudo adivinar que se trataba de un hombre, y aunque podía escucharse como si estuviera en la misma habitación ahí sólo estaban el profesor y Hermione.

–Sí Frederick, soy yo, puedes aparecerte, no hay peligro– La castaña entendió a qué se refería Dumbledore cuando frente a ellos apareció un anciano con cabello enmarañado gris y barba hasta el pecho, con unos lentes redondos demasiado grandes para las proporciones de su fina cara, dándole un aspecto sumamente gracioso. No solía sorprenderse por ver aparecer y desaparecer a alguien, después de todo Harry, Ron y ella lo habían hecho innumerables veces, pero la diferencia radicaba en que ellos usaban la capa de invisibilidad y aquel hombre lo hizo sin ningún instrumento aparente.

–Permíteme presentarte a una vieja amiga, Frederick esta es Jane Austen, Jane este es mi viejo amigo Frederick Twairt. – dijo alegre ignorando la expresión de asombro en la cara de Hermione.

–Mucho gusto jovencita. –le dijo enseñando los dientes, uno de los cuales era de oro.

–Mucho gusto señor Twairt, es un placer. – respondió recuperándose de la impresión. Este les invitó a sentarse en donde quisieran con gran energía, lo que ella supuso fue la forma amable de decir que se sentaran en la butaca o el piso, ella optó por quedarse de pie, mientras que Dumbledore ocupó la butaca, el anciano Twairt se sentó en la mesita.

– ¿A qué debo tu visita Albus? Hace tiempo que no te veía, fuiste uno de mis mejores alumnos. – soltó las palabras una tras de otra sin pausa, con los ojos llenos de recuerdos. El profesor le miró y le dijo lo bien que estaba y su posición actual en el colegio como maestro de Aritmancia.

–Mmmm, Aritmancia, yo pensé que de ser maestro serías el titular de pociones, eras mi mejor estudiante.– dijo un poco decepcionado de que Dumbledore no haya seguido sus mismos pasos, el aludido sin embargo sonrió y se acomodó las gafas antes de pronunciar palabra.

–Es por eso que he venido, profesor Frederick, Hogwarts necesita un maestro de pociones urgentemente. No hemos podido localizar uno antes y estamos a mes y medio de empezar las clases, y con los preparativos para la copa de los tres magos, el personal docente y administrativo ha estado muy ocupado.

El anciano palideció y comenzó a apretarse las manos nerviosamente antes de ponerse de pie. Hermione, quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, lo observó con detenimiento, su rostro le era familiar de algún lado, pero no sabía exactamente de dónde. –Yo no puedo Albus, tú-tú sabes que hace mucho no imparto ninguna asignatura, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, yo, yo.

–Recuerda el favor que me debes Frederick– el aludido se quedó de piedra ante estas palabras– no quise tener que recurrir a recordártelo, pero entiende que te necesitamos más que nunca. ¿Podrías hacerle este favor a tu viejo amigo?– Twairt suspiró y asintió levemente.

–Pues reúne tus cosas, debemos partir de inmediato para que te pongas al tanto y prepares tu programa de clases.

– ¿Nos vamos tan pronto?– preguntó sorprendido. Dumbledore asintió y el anciano se giró para recoger lo que necesitaría. Media hora después se reunió con ellos acompañado de un baúl. –Bien viejo amigo, a Hogwarts– dijo animado, como si se sobrepusiera a la noticia que le fue dada antes, Hermione no comprendió este cambio de ánimo, pero tampoco le interesó indagar mucho sobre ello.

Albus se puso frente a la chimenea, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una bolsa llena de polvos flux y le dio un puño a cada uno. –Digan: _Despacho del profesor Dumbledore_, y listo– Frederick fue el primero en hacerlo, seguido por Hermione. El profesor miró a su alrededor antes de tirar los polvos al fuego y desaparecer envuelto en las llamas verdes en las que se transformaron.

* * *

Desde ese día en adelante tendría que vivir en la mansión Malfoy. Se sorprendió mucho cuando la señora le pidió, más bien ordenó, que por su propio bien debía abandonar su cabaña y permanecer dentro de los dominios de la casa. No le contó mucho al respecto ya que ella misma no estaba segura de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, su marido nunca la mantenía al tanto de lo que pasaba realmente, pero le dejó saber con bastante claridad que el bosque de Wiltshire sería un lugar el cual, de querer la propia vida, no se debía visitar.

Las cosas de Helena fueron buscadas por dos elfos domésticos y ya para la tarde se vio instalada en una de las habitaciones cercanas al jardín, próxima a la gran cocina de la mansión. Ella pudo haberse ido después de que sus servicios como nodriza ya no eran requeridos, pero luego de que su hija se fuera de la casa se sintió muy sola. Ella quería una vida que su madre no podía darle, anhelaba poseer todo el mundo y Helena sólo podía ofrecerle aquel modesto río del cual no era dueña, de la fría cabaña durante el invierno y de las visitas a la mansión de los Malfoy de vez en cuando.

Sabía también que ella la odiaba por ser una squib y la culpaba de haber nacido con tan poca fuerza mágica, porque para empeorar el asunto, el padre era un muggle. Con una madre squib y un padre no mágico fue todo un milagro que Josephine no haya sido una squib ella misma.

Estaba en el jardín pensando en todo esto cuando escuchó a alguien susurrar su nombre. Se giró para ubicar de dónde y de quién procedía la voz pero no había nadie. _Helena_, escuchó otra vez, sintiendo como aquella voz se adentraba en su cabeza. Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió su cuerpo y miró a todos lados nerviosa. _Helena, ven al bosque, te necesitamos, ven al bosque_. ¿Qué podía significar aquello? Ahora era como si un conjunto de voces a coro le dijeran lo mismo una y otra vez, a veces al unísono, otras a tiempos dispares.

Se resistía a ir, ya la señora Malfoy le había advertido que no podía regresar al bosque. Es cierto que era una mujer fuerte, pero era una mujer sin magia, y esto en el mundo mágico equivalía a estar totalmente indefensa. Un sopor se fue apoderando de ella lentamente, bostezó unas cuantas veces y estiró los brazos. El brillo de sus ojos se fue perdiendo lentamente, parecía que se sumía en un profundo sueño. Cuando al fin sus cuencas parecían dos orificios sin vida comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque, llevada como si estuviera bajo los efectos de la maldición imperius.

* * *

Luego de llegar a Hogwarts, el profesor Dumbledore llevó al futuro maestro de pociones a conversar con el director Dippit, Hermione se quedó sentada en el despacho esperando a que este regresara. Nunca había estado en el despacho de la profesora Vector, así que no sabía cuánta diferencia podría existir en esa habitación comparada unos 18 años adelante.

–Bien señorita Granger– le dijo luego de ingresar a la estancia y sentarse en su escritorio– espero que no le moleste que le llame así cuando estemos a solas, me gusta mencionar a las personas por su nombre.

–No hay problema profesor, me gusta más así.

–Bien–dijo energético y se reclinó en su asiento para apoyar sus brazos en la mesa. –Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Me gustaría que me contara en detalle lo que sucedió antes de que despertara aquí en 1978. – Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos para recordar. Cuando las imágenes fueron llegando poco a poco, le relató lo mejor que pudo lo que había acontecido.

– ¿Me dice que fue después que la acorralaran que empezó a ver un resplandor blanco a su alrededor? ¿No hay otro detalle que recuerde?

–Hay algo más, pero no estoy segura si en verdad sucedió. Justo antes Lucius Malfoy me tocó el brazo donde llevaba la herida, luego lo próximo que supe es que estaba perfectamente bien, sentada en el tronco del árbol.

–El joven Malfoy– dijo lentamente mientras se acomodaba las gafas. –Realmente no sé qué clase de magia la trajo hasta aquí, no sin un giratiempos, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarle. ¿No se le ocurre alguna razón por la que este viaje haya sido necesario?

Hermione se quedó pensando unos segundos, buscando en su mente lógica –No señor, no veo motivo alguno– respondió al fin. Dumbledore la miró un momento para luego desviar su atención a unos sorbetos de limón que guardaba en la gaveta izquierda del escritorio. Le ofreció uno a la castaña, la cual lo rechazó.

–Debemos empezar por la fuente del problema, o al menos el punto de partida. – dijo antes de comer otro caramelo.

– ¿Sugiere que regresemos al bosque?

–Sí señorita Granger, preferiblemente a aquel árbol de flores blancas en donde despertó.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! En serio que los aprecio mucho e intentaré el no defraudarles. Espero que disfruten el siguiente capítulo y les motive a seguir leyendo los que vendrán más adelante.

Como ya saben todo lo que reconozcan es de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling, así que sin más demoras a leer!! ^_^

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, ¿cuándo se había quedado dormida? Se desperezó y miró alrededor dándose el susto de su vida. Ya no estaba en la cómoda y segura mansión de la familia Malfoy, rodeada por los exquisitos jardines y esculturas de piedra que adornaban los alrededores; no, por el contrario, se encontraba en un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, justo frente al antiguo árbol de orquídeas, frondoso y lleno de flores blancas que lo hacían lucir como un gran copo de nieve.

Miró a todas partes aterrorizada al notar como unas cuantas sombras se movían entre los árboles, no pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiera reconocer que aquellos eran mortífagos, con sus típicas túnicas negras y máscara. Contuvo el aliento cuando uno de ellos la miró directamente a los ojos, traspasándola con la mirada. Éste, sin embargo, continuó caminando como si no la hubo visto. –_No pueden verte_– escuchó una voz en su oído, la misma que antes de quedarse dormida. –_Acércate_– volvió a oír y el miedo la embargó por completo, su cuerpo tenía espasmos esporádicos y escalofríos, para una mujer de su edad, tan frágil, este tipo de emociones no eran prudentes.

–_No tengas miedo. No te haremos daño. Somos todos y uno, el uno habla, requiere tu ayuda._

Helena no entendía lo que le decían, no tenía sentido alguno. – ¿Quiénes son?– se atrevió a preguntar, sacando valor de donde no se imaginaba que pudiera tener. Miró alrededor para ver si había llamado la atención de algún mortífago, pues no se fiaba de las voces que le hablaban.

–_Somos todos y uno, una unión pasada, una futura alianza._

La atmósfera se tornó pesada, el viento, antes cálido, ahora soplaba a baja temperatura, haciendo que se abrazara a sí misma. El cielo se nubló y el sonido de los truenos vino acompañado por potentes rayos. Los mortífagos que rondaban cerca parecían no percatarse del cambio climático, sus capas, al contrario del vestido de Helena, no ondeaban al compás de las bravas ráfagas de aire, estaban impasibles. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca?

–_Debes encontrarla y darle el regalo de la unión pasada, encuéntrala y ayúdanos._

– ¿A qué se refieren? No entiendo nada– gritó lo más alto que pudo mientras su cabello revuelto le pegaba en el rostro.

–_Búscala, encuentra a Hermione_. – Y como la vez pasada sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse, sintiendo un fuerte sopor sobre ella, luego todo se volvió negro.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín, el clima tan apacible como en la mañana, la cálida brisa acariciando su rostro y el cielo tan claro y azul como siempre. Suspiró aliviada de que todo había sido un sueño, decidió que lo mejor era volver a su habitación, tomar un baño y olvidar sus imaginaciones. Cuando se puso de pie, sin embargo, sintió un peso nuevo sobre ella, algo que no estaba ahí antes. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo derecho de su falda por instinto y sintió una superficie dura, lisa y ovalada dentro. Lo sacó rápidamente y se llevó una mano a la boca para que no escucharan su grito de sorpresa. Tenía en su mano una piedra semitransparente de color ambarino en cuyo centro estaba escrita la letra H. –_Cuando ella esté cerca la piedra brillará_– _Hermione_, recordó el nombre tras escuchar, supo al instante que todo había sido cierto. ¿Quién era esta chica? Y más importante aún, ¿qué haría para encontrarla?

* * *

–Pero antes que nada señorita Granger, creo que debemos de crearle una coartada. No sabemos cuánto tiempo se quedará con nosotros, y si el año escolar empieza –Hermione colocó una cara de terror ante la posibilidad de permanecer tanto tiempo– debemos de tener todo listo para que pueda ingresar como una estudiante más de Hogwarts y pasar desapercibida hasta que resolvamos su problema.

Ella suspiró cansada, por el momento podía quedarse en Hogwarts ya que el profesor Dumbledore cuando llevó al profesor Twairt a ver al director, le comentó que tendría a una pariente lejana visitándolo por esos días. Así que le permitieron residir temporalmente en la torre de Gryffindor, por supuesto que se sintió sumamente agradecida por aquello. – ¿Qué tiene en mente?– le preguntó curiosa.

–Ya le he dicho al director que es pariente lejana mía, ahora sólo nos faltaría decir que ha sido trasladada desde la escuela de magia americana, que es inglesa pero recibió su educación mágica de aquel lado del océano. Creo que podré hacerme de los papeles necesarios para no levantar sospechas al respecto.

–Me parece bien. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta profesor?

–Ya me ha hecho una– le dijo sonriente y ella rodó los ojos ante la ocurrencia de Dumbledore, pero por su tono dedujo que le daba permiso para que le comentara su inquietud. – ¿Por qué quiere que regresemos al bosque? Ya he estado allí y no vi nada fuera de lo común.

–Como le dije, me parece que es la opción más lógica para proceder. – le respondió con una sonrisa. A ella le parecía una razón muy superficial, conocía al profesor Dumbledore del futuro lo bastante bien como para saber que nunca procedía sin tener una idea clara en su mente. ¿Qué es lo que sabía que no quería compartir con ella? –Profesor, ¿qué hacía usted en Wiltshire? Me parece que no estaba vacacionando, ¿cierto?– le preguntó perspicazmente.

–Es usted una bruja bastante brillante, señorita Granger.

–Es la segunda vez que me lo dice profesor. – éste entendió que ella se refería al futuro y sonrió antes de proseguir. –Verá, como supongo sabrá, la magia, este magnífico don que poseemos, posee un balance que mantiene estable la energía que los magos manipulamos. – Hermione asintió en señal de entendimiento. –Lo que sucede es que anoche ese balance sufrió una inmensa alteración durante al menos una hora antes de regresar a la normalidad. Gracias a unos amigos pude detectar que la fuente se encontraba en el bosque de Wiltshire.

Hermione trataba de absorber toda la información que Dumbledore le proporcionaba. Era fácil deducir a qué se debió el cambio brusco en el balance de la magia, fue su viaje en el tiempo, pero los viajes no provocaban eso, al menos no los normales. –Ha sido mi viaje– dijo casi en un susurro.

–Así es. Comprenda señorita Granger, yo no he sido el único que se ha percatado de lo que sucedió anoche. Voldemort intentará adueñarse de lo que provocó el desbalance, en pocas palabras querrá apoderarse de usted o de lo que sea que le haya hecho viajar y generar tal cantidad de energía mágica. Debemos saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

Tragó en seco al escuchar el nombre del que no debe ser nombrado. No era suficiente con que su vida corriera peligro en el futuro, también en el pasado, para colmo a manos de la misma persona. –Señor, eso significa que el lugar estará vigilado.

–Por eso debemos ser sumamente precavidos, si no tiene ningún inconveniente creo que esta noche será el mejor momento, es posible que aún podamos infiltrarnos. – volvió a ofrecerle un sorbeto de limón, esta vez Hermione no lo rechazó.

* * *

Lucius caminaba rumbo a su habitación cuando su ex-nodriza llamó su atención, la vio desde una ventana caminando por el jardín. Enarcó una ceja claramente fastidiado, ¿acaso tenían que mostrar caridad hacía ella porque ahora el bosque no era un lugar seguro? Según él hace demasiado tiempo atrás debieron de haberla expulsado de los terrenos, pero su madre era muy sentimental, demasiado para su gusto. Decidió no perder más su valioso tiempo observando lo que una squib pudiera estar haciendo y marchó a su destino.

Una vez allí se puso a darle vueltas a todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento. Su padre había sido bastante específico y tajante sobre la nueva situación del bosque de Wiltshire, él no era tonto, no por nada ostentaba el título de príncipe de Slytherin, se debía ser bastante astuto para manipular a tantas serpientes juntas. Sin embargo, pensó que las restricciones puestas por su padre no eran por cosa trivial. Le preocupaba el hecho de que el mismísimo profesor Dumbledore hubiera estado en el pueblo reunido con una chica que había rondado por los bosques.

_Esa chica_, pensó un poco molesto. Cuando la vio en casa de Helena despertó su curiosidad al instante. No podía negarse a sí mismo que le pareció un tanto atractiva al verla, no era como la belleza de su novia Narcissa Black, pero había algo salvaje y natural en ella que no estaba acostumbrado a ver en ninguna de las chicas con las que se relacionaba. _Pero tenía que abrir la boca_, pensó mientras se sentaba en su cama y empezaba a desvestirse.

Su impertinencia le había enojado, la manera de responderle y de mirarle, desafiándolo con aquellos ojos café, que al principio le resultaron bonitos y ahora sólo le recordaban a la molesta señorita. Para colmo era amiga de Dumbledore, lo que le sumaba puntos para odiarla, toda persona que se llevara medianamente bien con el profesor no podía estar dentro de sus cabales.

–Lástima– se dijo a sí mismo, tal vez la hubiera usado para una o dos ocasiones de diversión, pero él sólo dedicaba sus atenciones a señoritas bien educadas y que supieran cómo debían actuar en la sociedad, y por lo que pudo presenciar esa tal Jane, o Hermione, como escuchó que se auto llamó en el pueblo, no tenía pizca de clase recorriendo sus venas.

Se dirigió al baño de su habitación y se dio una larga ducha, dejando que el agua se llevara parte de las tensiones acumuladas por los sucesos extraños del día. Su curiosidad le estaba matando, ¿qué era aquello que se estaba ocultando dentro de la propiedad de su familia que era tan importante mantenerlo bajo extrema vigilancia? Su cerebro estaba tratando de llegar a alguna idea o conclusión, pero no tuvo éxito.

Cuando terminó se secó descuidadamente con la toalla y se puso una ropa ligera, mientras se abotonaba la camisa se dirigió a la ventana para observar el bosque. Nada fuera de lo normal, los árboles se mecían al compás del viento con gracia y algunos pájaros sobrevolaban los altos pinos. Un minuto luego de estar mirando, una pequeña sombra en los límites del bosque le hizo dirigir la vista a ese punto.

Trató de enfocar mejor, la sombra acorde se acercaba iba adquiriendo forma, se sorprendió bastante cuando esta forma era la correspondiente a Helena, que evidentemente regresaba después de una incursión al bosque. ¿Acaso esa mujer había perdido el juicio? ¿No le comentaron que el bosque estaba fuera de los límites permitidos? Pero ahora otra pregunta mucho más importante apareció en su mente, ¿qué podía querer Helena allí? ¿Qué le hizo desobedecer las órdenes de su madre? Por lo que sabía la anciana era una trabajadora leal y siempre cumplía con las peticiones de la señora Malfoy.

Ahora otra inquietud se alojó en su cerebro, a Jane la vio por primera vez en casa de Helena, ¿tal vez tendrían alguna conexión? ¿Estaría la vieja mujer traicionando a la familia para cumplir alguna encomienda de Dumbledore? Su curiosidad y todas esas preguntas sin aparente respuesta al final le ganaron. Decidió que esa misma noche, con todo el cuidado y sigilo que poseía, regresaría al bosque para averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Debía ser cuidadoso, encontrar alguna pista que le enseñara algo significativo, descubrir si Helena estaba jugando al espía y sobre todo, regresar en una sola pieza, pues aunque los mortífagos estaban de una forma u otra, relacionados con él, no dudarían en matarlo por irrumpir en sus asuntos sin pertenecer directamente a las líneas del señor tenebroso.

* * *

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Hermione se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, siendo la única en el gran salón que no era del profesorado o personal administrativo, claro si no se contaban a los fantasmas y a Peeves. Nick casi decapitado se sentó junto a ella para hacerle conversación mientras cenaba, ella se lo agradeció internamente, no era que él fuera la opción que hubiese elegido, pero prefería eso a estar sola.

Cuando terminó se dirigió de nuevo al despacho de Dumbledore, pues por petición de este, debía regresar allí después de la cena. Al entrar se acomodó en un asiento y esperó a que el profesor apareciera, ya que él aún continuaba cenando cuando abandonó el gran salón. Unos diez minutos después el susodicho hacía acto de presencia.

– ¿Ha disfrutado su cena, señorita Granger?

–Sí profesor, deliciosa como siempre– él sonrió vagamente por su respuesta y se sentó tras su escritorio. –Me alegro– dijo entrelazando sus dedos y mirándola por encima de las gafas. –Tengo algo para usted, sé que ha perdido la suya en su tiempo original y no nos conviene tenerla sin protección– dijo mientras con un movimiento de varita hacía aparecer una caja pequeña rectangular para luego ofrecérsela a Hermione.

Ella tomó el objeto y lo abrió al instante. Era una varita, de algunos 21 centímetros, muy bonito, hasta podría decirse que nueva. – Es una varita muy especial, tiene fibra de corazón de dragón, pelos de unicornio y una pluma de fénix, espero que sepa darle un buen uso señorita Granger.

–Así lo haré profesor– dijo decidida y seria para mostrarle la verdad de sus palabras. –Nos apareceremos en la casa de Frederick, de ahí podremos entrar al bosque por el lado contrario a la propiedad de la familia Malfoy, esto nos dará cierta ventaja– le dijo seriamente.

–

–

La luna estaba llena, Hermione hubiera jurado que estaba repitiendo la noche anterior si no fuera porque estaba consciente de que no se encontraba en su tiempo, pero allí estaba el astro, resplandeciente y tan bello como lo recordaba. Caminaban rápidamente, evitando el pueblo y acercándose al bosque desde otra posición. Dumbledore no había sido muy claro en cuanto a la finalidad de aquella misión, es cierto que querían ir hasta el árbol donde había aparecido, pero no estaba claro con qué propósito pensaba que aquello podría estar relacionado con lo que le pasaba, sin embargo no iba a contradecir a una de las personas que consideraba más inteligentes y brillantes.

Llegaron a los lindes del bosque, de antemano habían decidido que se separarían, ella iría de nuevo al árbol y él se encargaría de crear una distracción para los posibles vigilantes que se encontrasen. Él había sido muy claro, debía encontrar cualquier información o anomalía allí que les diese una pista del por qué el desbalance en la magia que se experimentó durante el día anterior.

Estaban detrás de unos arbustos cuando vieron a dos mortífagos vigilando la zona, entonces Dumbledore le guiñó el ojo a modo de despedida y lanzó un hechizo hacia el lado contrario para que los susodichos centraran su atención en otra parte mientras Hermione avanzaba. En ese punto se separaron, cada vez se escuchaba más lejano las voces de confusión de sus enemigos.

Pronto se vio sumida en la más profunda oscuridad, salvo por alguno que otro rayo de luna que se colaba por las hojas de los árboles. Luego de lo que le pareció media hora de caminata, pudo divisar el mismo claro donde había despertado. Aparentemente no había nadie cuidándolo, pero de todas formas se acercó lentamente.

No parecía haber nada fuera de lo común, lo rodeó buscando alguna señal, algo que le ayudara, pero nada. Suspiró pesadamente y colocó una mano sobre el árbol. En ese momento una fuerte energía viajó por su brazo, como si fuera una descarga de electricidad. Un conjunto de imágenes fueron apareciendo delante de sus ojos, veía el mundo mágico y muggle sumido en el caos, personas siendo asesinados, el fuego consumiendo las viviendas, y por último el rostro de Voldemort riendo sombríamente.

Cuando las visiones terminaron estaba empapada en sudor y respiraba agitadamente –_Esto es lo que sucederá si no cumples tu misión_– escuchó una voz hablar dentro de su cabeza. Sus piernas casi ceden por la impresión. Tenía ganas de preguntar cuál era la misión que tenía allí en el pasado, pero un ruido proveniente detrás de sí le hizo detenerse. Se giró para comprobar que había una persona allí, supuso que era Dumbledore por su largo cabello y porque no le había atacado.

–Profesor tenía usted toda la razón, estoy aquí para algo en específico y al parecer es más importante de lo que imaginábamos. – Hermione se quedó en silencio al ver que no recibía ningún tipo de respuesta o reacción por parte de quien ella creía que era su profesor. Por instinto retrocedió hasta quedar pegada al árbol, mientras que la figura que permanecía en las sombras empezó a caminar hacía ella. Mayor no pudo ser su sorpresa cuando la luz de luna iluminó el rostro de Lucius Malfoy.

–Vaya señorita Austen, nos volvemos a encontrar. No sabía que fuera amante a los terrenos de mi familia, me encantaría que me relatara el por qué está usted aquí– le dijo con un claro tono de ironía en su voz. Ella apretó su varita y pretendía hechizarlo allí mismo cuando un sonido llamó la atención de ambos. Cuando miraron al punto en cuestión un par de rayos verdes, salidos desde ese lugar, fueron disparados contra ellos.

Apenas los pudieron esquivar y sin pensarlo demasiado echaron a correr. A medida que iban escapando trataban de que alguna maldición no les alcanzara, podían escuchar claramente las amenazas y gritos de los mortífagos a sus espaldas y dedujeron que debían de ser muchos.

Ninguno de los dos había planeado correr junto al otro, pero las circunstancias lo habían ameritado. Los dos eran excelentes magos, y los mortífagos que habían quedado atrás inconscientes eran testigos de ello. Más sin embargo uno de esos rayos alcanzó la espalda de Lucius, provocando que se cayera y golpeara con una roca en la cabeza.

Hermione lo vio caer y se detuvo de golpe, cavilando si era o no mejor dejarlo a su suerte. Sin embargo su naturaleza no le permitía hacerlo y sabiendo que probablemente se arrepentiría después de ayudar a uno de sus peores enemigos, lo hizo levitar para sacarlo de allí.

Pudo escapar a duras penas, de un momento a otro ya no les perseguían, era como si no pudieran verles, por extraño que esto pareciera. Sin pretenderlo, había llegado a los jardines de la mansión Malfoy, se acercó a un banco y dejó el cuerpo de Lucius allí. Se acercó a su rostro para ver la herida en la frente, no era muy grave aunque si sangraba un poco, pero sobreviviría. Así que sin perder más tiempo, y aunque algo imprudente, Hermione lanzó unas chispas doradas al cielo, la señal que acordó con Dumbledore para salir de allí, y con un movimiento de varita desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Sentía un dolor de cabeza horrible, los rayos del sol le obligaron a abrir los ojos. Se sorprendió al encontrarse tumbado en uno de los bancos del jardín pero luego su cerebro fue recopilando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Cuando salió de su habitación resuelto a explorar el bosque, como instintivamente había decidido visitar el árbol de orquídeas, la sombra que vio junto al árbol para después encontrarse a la chica, la persecución de los mortífagos y el intenso dolor en su espalda seguro debido a algún maleficio que le habría alcanzado. Que estuviera allí sólo podía significar una cosa, Jane le había salvado la vida.

* * *

Helena se despertó sumamente nerviosa, se dio una ducha rápida y volvió a sentarse en su cama tratando de componerse. La noche anterior se había llevado el susto de su vida cuando a altas horas de la noche aquel extraño objeto ovalado, que había recibido durante la tarde de ese día, empezó a emanar un extraño resplandor naranja.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos!! Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, de verdad que se los agradezco un montón, me dan ánimos para continuar con esta historia, espero de todo corazón que la estén disfrutando.

Como ya saben todo lo que reconozcan es de la genial J.K. Rowling, lo demás es producto de mi alocada imaginación. A leer!!

* * *

Caminó por enésima vez de un extremo a otro de la habitación, buscando en el inmenso armario lo que quería ponerse, no es que le importara mucho, ya que todo lo que poseía destilaba elegancia, si no porque estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ya había confundido una camisa por el pantalón y unas medias por sus guantes.

Un mes había pasado, todo un mes y nada. No tuvo otro encuentro con la chica, ni siquiera cuando entraba clandestinamente al bosque, con la excusa de que sólo sentía curiosidad por lo que los mortífagos pudieran estar resguardando, cuando en realidad deseaba toparse con ella, interrogarla hasta que le dijera la verdad, desentrañar el misterio que ella suponía, porque lo que Lucius Malfoy más odiaba en la vida era no comprender algo, ya sea en clase, las jugarretas de su padre, o en este caso, la aparición de Hermione _alias_ Jane. Pero no había sucedido. Ni en una ocasión, es como si se hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

No paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, el día en que la conoció estaba en la casa de Helena, supuestamente perdida, luego se sorprendió cuando la dejó en el hostal del pueblo junto a Albus Dumbledore, enemigo jurado del señor tenebroso, pero nada superó al verla de nuevo en el bosque. Esa noche había salido de su casa con la clara intención de averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Había tomado su varita y capa, esperó a que apagaran las luces y se escabulló ágilmente por el jardín de la mansión. Se alejó de los senderos del bosque, pues sabía que estarían altamente resguardados, y caminó entre los árboles y las grandes rocas del lugar. Durante su caminata hubo alguien que clamó su nombre, era uno voz dulce y susurrante. Sabía que no estaba loco, pero no había nadie alrededor. Aún no entiende cómo, pero decidió guiarse por aquella voz que le llamaba.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta había llegado a un pequeño claro en el bosque, donde se encuentra el árbol de orquídeas. Cuando iba a acercarse se detuvo al ver a alguien más allí. Era la misma chica que había dejado con Dumbledore. Parecía que estaba mirando un punto en el vacío, respiraba lentamente y estaba estática. Luego pareció salir de la especie de trance en la que se encontraba y miró de un lugar a otro.

Contuvo la respiración cuando ella se acercaba a él, no sabía si lo había visto y se acercaba a propósito, o si por el contrario simplemente su rango de visión no le permitía verlo. –Profesor– dijo cuando estaba a unos cuantos pies de él. Era perfecto, la chica lo había confundido con el chiflado de Dumbledore. –Tenía usted toda la razón, estoy aquí para algo en específico y al parecer es más importante de lo que imaginábamos. – Su voz sonaba angustiada, como si acabara de presenciar o enterarse de algo sumamente terrible. Tal vez si se hubiera quedado en silencio un tiempo más le hubiese sacado mayor información, pero su forma de ser no le permitió permanece en el anonimato.

– Vaya señorita Austen, nos volvemos a encontrar. No sabía que fuera amante a los terrenos de mi familia, me encantaría que me relatara el por qué está usted aquí. – La vio palidecer cuando salió de entre las sombras, para luego observar cómo apretaba su varita, dispuesta a pelear.

Pero para desgracia de ambos, los mortífagos que estaban custodiando el bosque les encontraron. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban esquivando y devolviendo hechizos. Se sorprendió de la habilidad de la muchacha, parecía estar hecha para pelear, claro que ese no era el momento para hacer elogios, y siendo un Malfoy no le daba elogios a nadie.

Luego de estar corriendo por cinco minutos pasó, un intenso dolor atravesó su espalda antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Lo siguiente que supo es que era de día y estaba en una de los bancas del jardín. La cabeza le dolía bastante, no le costó mucho tiempo antes de recordar lo pasado en la noche anterior, su encuentro con Jane ¿o era Hermione? No lo sabía, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que si se encontraba allí era porque en definitiva ella le había salvado la vida.

De eso ya hacía un mes, y no pasaba un solo día en que no pensara en aquello. La vida en la mansión no había sufrido mayores sobresaltos, a excepción de la visita de su mejor amigo Severus Snape, el cual quedó durante dos semanas en su casa. El tiempo que pasaba junto a él siempre era placentero, solían hablar sobre diversos temas y jamás se aburría uno del otro. De todas las serpientes de Slytherin sólo confiaba en él y era al que le contaba todos sus planes, los demás venían siendo simples marionetas o le era indiferente.

Durante esa estadía le había contado todo lo que sucedió en días previos, desde su encuentro con aquella joven misteriosa, las órdenes de su padre y su posterior encuentro con la misma dama al caer la noche.

–Mencionas a esa chica con tanto desprecio y pasión que estoy a punto de pensar que te ha agradado. – Le dijo Severus con una ceja enarcada mientras contenía una sonrisa. Lucius le miró como si fuera un ser fuera de este planeta y sacudió la cabeza. –Por favor, no hables estupideces, que para eso ya tengo a Narcissa.

–Y hablando de ella, ¿cómo están las cosas con tu futura esposa?– dijo con tono burlón, el que usaba sólo cuando estaba con el heredero de los Malfoy, su mejor amigo, mientras tomaba otra copa de whisky de fuego, sentado frente a la chimenea apagada de una pequeña salita de estar.

–Como siempre– dijo algo fastidiado al recordarla. – Será una buena esposa, sabe guardar las apariencias y no hace demasiadas preguntas, no sé qué me fastidia más, si esa actitud o el hecho de que se ponga celosa hasta de los elfos domésticos que me sirven la comida. A veces es insoportable.

Rieron juntos de esta ocurrencia y pasaron a otros temas más agradables. Pero como todo lo bueno en la vida se acaba, las semanas que pasaron juntos se les hizo minutos y ya era tiempo de que él regresara a su casa. A Lucius le hubiera encantado quedar más tiempo con su mejor amigo, pero no era posible. Así es como estaba sólo, a medio mes de empezar su último año en Hogwarts y a sólo una semana más de convertirse en mortífago.

Sí, al final había tenido la conversación con su padre, fue más una especie de ultimátum que no podía rechazar, un grupo de jóvenes magos, entre los cuales también figuraba Severus, iban a ser iniciados entre las líneas del que no debe ser nombrado antes de empezar las clases, entre ellos estaban Goyle, Grabbe y Nott. Los primeros dos eran unos imbéciles, pero al menos con Nott podía mantener una conversación decente.

Es por este motivo que ese día se dirigiría al callejón Diagon a comprar lo necesario para el siguiente curso, sabía que la marca tenebrosa no era placentera y no quería que nadie sospechara algo por ser tan consciente y estar tan pendiente a su brazo mientras este sanara. Terminó de vestirse al fin y se dirigió a la chimenea de la sala principal, cogió un puñado de polvos flu y dijo con la voz profunda que le caracterizaba _"Callejón Diagon._" En menos de un minuto su entorno había cambiado, algunos magos se quedaron mirándole momentáneamente al reconocerlo como un Malfoy y luego siguieron a sus asuntos.

Después de ir al banco decidió ir por sus libros, entró a Florish y Botts. La tienda se encontraba casi vacía, como siempre los alumnos dejaban la compra de materiales para la última semana de vacaciones, en el peor de los casos para un día antes de tener que tomar el expreso de Hogwarts. Se perdió entre los anaqueles de libros con la lista de de útiles del colegio.

Ya tenía todos sus libros a excepción del avanzado de pociones, le preguntó al dependiente de la tienda en qué parte se encontraba y este le indicó que debía ir al último anaquel a la izquierda. Cuando estuvo en el mismo vio a un chico un poco bajo, de algunos 5 pies y tanto, tratando de alcanzar un libro que se encontraba en la última fila del anaquel. Se paraba en puntillas y daba saltitos para alcanzarlo, su pelo negro lacio se movía al compás de su movimiento, su piel era de un blanco pálido, casi tanto como la de él mismo.

Se acercó, pese a su naturaleza y comportamiento normal, hasta él y le alcanzó el libro. El muchacho en cuestión pareció asustarse al verle, después miró el libro que Lucius le ofrecía, con ojos azules intensos, y lo tomó con un poco de desconfianza. –Gracias– murmuró apenas y bajó la cabeza antes de salir de allí. Lo observó con una ceja enarcada mientras pagaba una cantidad considerable de libros y luego marcharse a toda prisa.

No le dio más importancia al asunto y terminó de hacer sus compras allí. Además de libros compró unas cuantas túnicas, una de gala pues ese año era el torneo de los tres magos y era muy famoso el baile que se conmemoraba en su honor, se compró una lechuza, pues ya no confiaba en las de su padre y después regresó a la mansión.

-

-

Acababa de llegar de la reunión de mortífagos, su padre le miró complacido durante toda la ceremonia. Cuando estuvo frente a Voldemort sintió miedo, pero no lo mostró en ningún momento, también contuvo el grito de dolor que quería salir de su garganta cuando el señor oscuro le selló con la marca. La miró mientras se dirigía al baño, estaba sumamente hinchada y un hilillo de sangre salía desde la boca de la serpiente. "_irónico,_" pensó, "_es como si en realidad una serpiente me hubiera mordido._" Esa noche tuvo pesadillas.

-

-

El último día antes de ir a Hogwarts su madre había tenido una discusión con Helena, ya que esta pasaba demasiado tiempo en el pueblo y no la acompañaba como antes a la hora del té. Lucius no entendía cómo es posible que su padre haya accedido a la ridícula petición de su esposa de permitirle tener a su ex-nodriza en la casa.

Los elfos domésticos ya tenían su baúl arreglado, su nueva lechuza limpia y en una jaula nueva y ahora se disponía a enviarle una carta a Severus, donde le decía lo mucho que ansiaba volver a Hogwarts para alejarse de la monotonía de la mansión, así como escapar del ojo de Abraxas, para él no era secreto que su padre lo vigilaba de vez en cuando.

Esa noche durmió con tranquilidad, aunque no era su lugar favorito en la tierra, el colegio era un lugar en el que podía ser más como sí mismo, aunque nada es perfecto, ya que habían muchos idiotas a los cuales quisiera hacer desaparecer, como los estúpidos de Gryffindor, como solía llamarles. Los muy mal nacidos de Potter y su cuadrilla de ineptos se la pasaban atormentando a su mejor amigo, a veces podía defenderlo (más de una vez le habían roto la nariz y él le había hecho el mismo daño a sus contrincantes), pero otras llegaba muy tarde.

Este año se había prometido que no dejaría que Severus la pasara mal, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría. Su amistad con él era una de las pocas cosas que lo mantenían con los pies en la tierra, lo que permitía que la humanidad que le quedaba no muriera. Envió la carta y se preparó para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despidió de su madre con un abrazo y de su padre con un apretón de manos. Este le recordó cuáles eran sus nuevos deberes y responsabilidades para con el señor oscuro y luego lo dejó marchar. Ya en el andén 9 3/4 una rubia hermosa, de ojos azules, y cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado, le asaltó con un efusivo abrazo y un beso que le dejó sin aliento.

–Hola Lucius– le dijo con voz aterciopelada.

–Hola Narcissa. – le respondió sin mayor inflexión en la voz, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

– ¿Acaso no me extrañaste durante las vacaciones?– dijo poniendo un mohín y frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Por supuesto que sí querida– dijo mecánicamente, al parecer ella quedó conforme con dicha respuesta ya que empezaba a sonreír otra vez y jugar juguetonamente con el pelo de él, acción que muchas veces le había dicho a ella que no hiciera. Al parecer no entendía aquello y siempre terminaba quitando su mano de manera amable. Él se deshizo de su agarre y caminaron lado a lado hasta el tren.

Caminaron por el pasillo para encontrar un compartimiento vacío, o al menos uno donde ya estuviera alguno de sus amigos, preferiblemente Severus, ya que si iba a tener que soportar a su prometida hablando cosas sin importancia durante todo el trayecto, de seguro se iba a enfermar. Al fin encontró a su mejor amigo y a Nott, Narcissa y él se sentaron en lados opuestos y empezaron a hablar de los sucesos de las vacaciones, por supuesto omitiendo ciertos detalles.

-

-

La ceremonia de selección ya había empezado, como era usual el profesor Dumbledore puso el sombrero seleccionador encima del taburete donde los de primer año se sentarían para ser evaluados y determinar a qué casa irían. Un nuevo Slytherin era siempre bienvenido, lástima que también iban personas para Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, y horror cuando llegaban a parar a Hufflepuff.

En total entraron siete personas a Slytherin, cinco a Ravenclaw, seis a Hufflepuff y siete a Gryffindor. Aún cuando el sombrero había terminado de sortear a todos los alumnos de primero, el profesor Dumbledore no retiró el taburete, apuntó a su garganta con la varita y empezó a hablar.

–Buenas noches alumnos, tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles. Aunque no es costumbre del colegio, este año hemos decidido darle cabida a un estudiante de último año que ha sido transferido por asuntos familiares de suma importancia. El sombrero se encargará de decidir a cuál casa pertenecerá, espero que en cualquiera le mostraran respeto y amabilidad.

El cuchicheo y susurros no se hicieron esperar en el gran salón, los estudiantes murmuraban haciendo conjeturas sin haber visto siquiera al nuevo alumno. El profesor hizo un movimiento con los brazos para que los estudiantes se calmaran.

–Sí, ya sé que están emocionados. –dijo con su sonrisa característica. – Thomas Warren. – La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando pasar a un muchacho de baja estatura para un chico, con el pelo negro lacio, piel pálida y ojos azules intensos. Lucius lo reconoció al instante, era el mismo joven que se había encontrado en la tienda de libros en el callejón Diagon, lo observó caminar hasta quedar sentando en el taburete.

Después de tres minutos, en los que ya algunos estudiantes estaban aburridos de esperar a que el sombrero se decidiera, este gritó fuertemente la palabra que, sin razón alguna, alteró los nervios de Lucius: _Slytherin_!

Thomas pareció aliviado después de escuchar a qué casa lo habían mandado, entre unos cuantos aplausos por parte de sus futuros compañeros, y la mirada de lujuria de algunas de las chicas de diferentes casas (porque el chico era realmente guapo) se sentó en el único asiento que quedaba disponible, junto a Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy lo miró fijamente, pero este ni siquiera se dignó en regresarle la mirada. En el momento en que la comida estuvo colocada en la mesa, se dedicó a comer pequeñas porciones de cada cosa y hacerlo en silencio. Pensó que luego tendría tiempo para indagar sobre este alumno nuevo, muy dentro de su ser sabía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Su sexto sentido le instaba a estar alerta respecto a Warren y por regla máxima él siempre escuchaba a su intuición.

* * *

_Un mes y medio antes_

-

–Señor, tenemos un problema. – Hermione miraba inquieta a Dumbledore mientras este sacaba más caramelos de limón de la gaveta del escritorio. No podía comprender como era posible que en situaciones de tensión el profesor se mantuviera tan impasible. Se llevó uno a la boca y lo saboreó lentamente antes de decir palabra alguna.

–Por supuesto que sí, señorita Granger. Usted está aquí por algo que desconocemos y que debe de cumplir. Lo que ciertamente me preocupa, al igual que el hecho de que no sabemos nada sobre ese árbol.

–Profesor, pero ese no es el único problema. Justo después de las visiones vi a alguien entre las sombras detrás de mí. Fui a hablarle pensando que era usted pero resultó que era Malfoy hijo.

–Si podemos resolver esta situación antes del inicio de las vacaciones no creo que haya problema alguno. –le dijo sonriendo, mientras se ajustaba las gafas de medialuna.

-

_Medio mes antes_

-

–La información reunida es insuficiente, he revisado en cada libro posible de la biblioteca, ya sea de viajes en el tiempo, espíritus antiguos, visiones, etc y nada.

–Al parecer señorita Granger, tendremos que acudir de nuevo al bosque de Wiltshire. Pero no puede ser ahora, las defensas serán el triple.

– ¿Qué haremos profesor?– Después de meditar por unos minutos la miró con los ojos brillantes, de seguro se le había ocurrido una idea estupenda.

-

_Dos semanas antes_

-

–Espero que no le moleste, para situaciones desesperadas, medidas más desesperadas aún.– le dijo Dumbledore con tono jocoso mientras le daba a beber una sustancia pastosa que le hizo tener ganas de vomitar. Hace mucho tiempo que no usaba esa poción y la última vez que lo hizo, había salido muy mal parada en la situación.

-

_Día actual_

-

Había escuchado su nombre, el profesor la llamó fuerte y claro, respiró profundo llenándose de valor y empujó levemente la puerta. Los ojos de todos los presentes estaban fijos en ella. Se sentó en el taburete y mantuvo una pelea de susurros contra el sombrero, ella quería ir a Slytherin y él se negaba, hasta que al final accedió.

Suspiró aliviada y fue a sentarse a la mesa de las serpientes, el único inconveniente es que le tocó al lado de Lucius Malfoy. En ese momento Hermione pensó que las cosas no saldrían bien. Desde el momento que había aceptado la idea de Dumbledore sentía que nada iba a ser fácil, el profesor tuvo que inventar muchas más mentiras.

Todo se resumía a beber la poción multijugos durante todo un año para mantener la apariencia del joven Albus Dumbledore (ya que este guardaba una larga cola de caballo de su juventud), infiltrarse a la casa de Slytherin, hacerse amiga de Lucius Malfoy y ser invitada a la mansión para poder estar cerca del árbol de orquídeas.

Sí, definitivamente Hermione Granger, bajo la apariencia del joven Albus, con el nombre de Thomas Warren, no la tendría nada fácil durante los próximos meses.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos!!! Espero que estén bien. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leen, los que dejan o no reviews. Es por ustedes que se creó esta historia. De ahora en adelante no se sorprendan si utilizo el nombre Thomas o Hermione indistintamente, después de todo ahora son la misma persona, pero prometo tratar de no causar confusión con esto.

Ya sabes que todo lo que reconozcan es de la gran J. K. Rowling, lo demás son las ocurrencias de mi mente. No los detengo más y a leer!

-

* * *

-

Primer día de clases y aunque llevaba siete años habitando el castillo se sintió como si fuera la primera vez que caminaba por sus pasillos. Esa mañana se levantó sumamente temprano, aunque ya había entablado conversación con uno u otro Slytherin, no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar al objetivo de su misión, Lucius Malfoy. Durante la cena percibió su mirada gris sobre ella, escudriñándola, de seguro acordándose del episodio sucedido en Florish y Botts.

Estaba muy concentrada tratando de alcanzar el libro de pociones que no sintió a nadie entrando en el pasillo, cosa que en su tiempo no se permitía, siempre debía estar alerta, como le enseñara el profesor Moody. Cuando un brazo alargado tomó el libro y se lo pasó suspiró y le miró para agradecerle, pero sus intenciones murieron al observar quién era. No pudo articular palabra y salió tan rápido como pudo, temiendo que por alguna loca y extraña razón él pudiera reconocerle.

Cuando llegó al gran salón habían pocos estudiantes, unos cuantos Ravenclaws, un Hufflepuff, dos de Gryffindor y ella era la única de Slytherin. Se sentó en la esquina inferior, logrando así tener una vista de todas las mesas y de la entrada. En la mesa de los profesores estaba la profesora McGonagall, sin todos esos años encima, se veía bastante bonita y radiante y mantenía una conversación fluida con el profesor Dumbledore, que le miró fugazmente antes de volcar toda su atención en Minerva.

Se sirvió huevos revueltos con unas cuantas tostadas y jugo de naranja. Estudiantes de todas las casas comenzaron a entrar y la vio, tenía que ser ella y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, en la mesa contraria a la suya, frente a Hermione, se acababa de sentar Lilly Evans. ¿Qué no daría Harry por tener una oportunidad de ver a su madre viva, no sólo a través de fotografías? Estaba radiante, ajena a todo lo que sucedería, sin saber que en su vientre habría de crecer el que cargaría en sus hombros el futuro del mundo mágico.

Su felicidad se esfumó cuando Severus y Lucius atravesaron las puertas, por un momento los ojos azules de Thomas Warren se chocaron con los de acero de él. Hermione desvió la mirada y se concentró en terminar su desayuno. Sabía que debía tratar de hablar con Malfoy, establecer algún tipo de comunicación, pero no podía olvidar quién era, todo lo que le había hecho a sus amigos y a ella misma. Dumbledore le advirtió que no sería fácil y ella misma lo sabía, ¿pero acaso había otra forma de proceder? ¿Otra manera de llegar al bosque de Wiltshire sin levantar sospechas?

Ellos se sentaron lejos de ella y conversaban de asuntos triviales. Apuró la última tostada y se dirigió a su primera clase, aunque faltara media hora para que empezara. Ese día le tocaba una hora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas a cargo de Hagrid, con Gryffindor, mientras caminaba hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts sonrió recordando las veces en que Ron se asqueaba porque le tocara una clase con Slytherin, ¿qué pensaría de saber que ella estaba en esa casa? De seguro algo como "_¿Acaso te estás volviendo loca Hermione?_" Sí, definitivamente sería algo así.

A lo lejos vio a Hagrid, mucho más joven pero igual de gordo y grande, organizando a un grupo de Thestrals, la primera vez que estuvo frente a ellos no los pudo ver, pero después de todas las situaciones vividas en su tiempo ya era capaz de verlos. –Buenos días profesor Hagrid– dijo enérgica, este le miró sorprendido, primero por ver a un estudiante tan temprano y segundo porque uno de Slytherin le hablara con tanta amabilidad, como si en verdad le diera gusto verle.

–Buenos días señor Warren. Ha madrugado, espero que le guste la asignatura. – le dijo tentativamente, sin saber qué esperar de ese nuevo muchacho.

–Por supuesto que la disfrutaré. – le respondió Hermione notando cómo le hablaba precavidamente. "_Bien, si necesita saber si estoy siendo sincera se lo demostraré_" –Me encanta esta asignatura, la disfrutaba mucho cuando estaba en América. Esos Thestrals están en muy buen estado profesor, ha hecho usted un excelente trabajo. – Hagrid sonrió y su pecho se ensanchó de orgullo. Thomas seguía sonriendo, con sus ojos azules brillando, sabía cómo llegar hasta su amigo semigigante.

–Muchas gracias señor Warren, he puesto mucho empeño en ellos, son hermosos, me sorprende que pueda verlos. – Se sonrojó cuando escuchó eso pero no le contestó, agradecía que Hagrid no era de esos que presionaban por conocer los secretos de los demás, aparte de que en ese momento se acercaban los grupos de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Casi se le va el aliento cuando vio acercarse a James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y a Peter Pettigrew, al ver a este último le miró con odio reprimido, sabía que no podía hacer nada para cambiar la línea de eventos que sucederían. Se alejó del profesor y se quedó al lado de una de sus compañeros de casa, una tal Rossetta Crawford si mal no recordaba, que se le quedó mirando un tanto abobada.

–Buenos días estudiantes, espero que estén listos y emocionados para empezar las clases.

–Si ver a un semigigante frustrado en la mañana es su idea de emoción– escuchó a uno de los Slytherins comentar en un susurro, sólo audible para algunos incluyéndola a ella, lo miró con ganas de asesinarle pero no hizo nada. Debía mantenerse con un bajo perfil.

– ¿Quiénes de ustedes pueden ver a los animales que están aquí?– dijo señalando el lugar donde estaban los Thestrals, Hermione levantó la mano. Nadie más lo hizo y todos la miraron, lo que hizo que la volviera a bajar tímidamente. –Bien señor Warren, ¿puede decirle a sus compañeros qué es lo que ve y por qué sólo usted puede verlos?

Hermione tragó en seco antes de hacerlo, no estaba entre sus planes parecer una sabelotodo durante el primer día, pero ya no le quedaba otra que contestar. –El grupo de animales que está allí son conocidos como Thestrals, son como caballos alados, tienen ojos blancos brillantes, y cara y cuello de dragón. Su cuerpo es de esqueleto negro y una larga cola del mismo color. Algo importante de ellos es que les atrae el olor de la sangre. A estas criaturas sólo la pueden ver personas que han visto la muerte frente a ellos.

–Muy bien señor Warren, 10 puntos para Slytherin. – Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, estaba ayudando a la casa a la cual consideró enemiga durante tanto tiempo sin siquiera proponérselo. Se recompuso rápidamente y notó cómo algunos Gryffindors, es decir los merodeadores, la miraban duramente y cómo hasta algunos de su propia casa la miraban perspicazmente, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy. La clase transcurrió sin mayor sobresalto y Hermione decidió no abrir la boca hasta que acabara.

–Antes de irse quiero que hagan un metro de pergamino explicando el correcto cuidado de estas bellas criaturas y los mitos y verdades tras ellas. Pueden irse.

Hermione se quedó rezagada para poder hablar con Hagrid. – ¿Profesor?– dijo cuando ya todos se habían marchado– ¿Sí señor Warren?

–Me preguntaba si podría visitarle una que otra vez, ya sabe para tomar té y galletas y hablar sobre criaturas mágicas de vez en cuando.

A él se le iluminaron los ojos y le dio el visto bueno al instante. Ella se fue contenta pero a la vez apresurada, si no corría llegaría tarde a su segunda clase, doble de Pociones con Ravenclaw. Cuando llegó al aula de las mazmorras aún el profesor no había llegado y algunos estudiantes esperaban afuera, se dobló agarrándose las rodillas para recuperar el aliento y luego se recostó en una de las paredes.

Cuando el profesor Twairt llegó se apresuraron a entrar y ubicarse en los asientos que quedaban vacíos, ella quedó sola en la mesa más cercana a la puerta del lado izquierdo del aula, donde estaba sentado el grupo de Slytherin. El profesor hizo una pequeña presentación de él y de lo que verían en ese curso. Se veía mucho más serio que cuando Hermione lo vio por primera vez en aquella casa vieja en Wiltshire.

–El día de hoy haremos un filtro de paz, solo para probar cómo está su nivel en cuanto a pociones, trabajarán en grupos de a dos. – dijo mirando alrededor. Se percató de que había un estudiante que quedaría sin pareja. –Señor Warren, si desea puede unirse a un grupo o trabajar sólo, usted decide.

–Trabajaré sólo profesor, si no es ningún problema. – Éste asintió y se giró para poner los ingredientes y las instrucciones en la pizarra con un movimiento de varita. Hermione se puso de pie y buscó todo lo que iba a necesitar. Una vez en su mesa empezó a machacar el ópalo con movimientos en contra a las manecillas del reloj, contrario a lo que hacían sus compañeros, excepto el grupo donde estaba Severus Snape, ella había aprendido de él después de todo. Puso un poco de agua a hervir y vertió el polvo. Tomó las flores de eléboro y las destiló para sacar su jugo, siete minutos después echó dos gotas de la sustancia en el caldero hirviendo y lo removió dos veces contra la manecilla del reloj y una a favor.

Apagó el fuego y la dejó enfriar antes de echar un poco en un frasco y pegarle su nombre en una etiqueta (estuvo a punto de escribir Hermione Granger pero una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le recordó que ahora era Thomas Warren). Miró la poción complacida, era translúcida de color plateado y brillante como debía ser, la práctica hace al maestro después de todo. Miró alrededor para ver cómo le iba a sus compañeros, la poción de algunos estaba tan arruinada que se veía de color marrón turbio o hasta rosada. Pudo ver la de Snape y sonrió involuntariamente, estaba perfecta como siempre, las pociones eran lo suyo y nadie podía negar aquello.

–Dejen sus calderos, el tiempo se ha acabado, dejen una muestra en mi escritorio. – Sólo tres personas estaban tranquilas en ese momento, la misma Hermione y Severus junto a Lucius, que aunque no era tan bueno como el último, también era aplicado para las pociones. Ella se puso de pies para dejar su muestra, llegando al mismo tiempo que su futuro profesor de pociones, ambos se miraron, éste observó la poción y arrugó los labios al ver que estaba tan perfecta como la suya, Hermione se sintió un poco avergonzada sin saber exactamente por qué.

–Dos pociones maravillosas– dijo el profesor Twairt mirándolos a ambos, deteniéndose momentáneamente en Hermione. –Se me hace usted muy conocido señor Warren, es igual a, no olvídelo son tonterías, buen trabajo a ambos.

Regresó a su asiento aliviada, había olvidado que el profesor fue maestro de Albus Dumbledore cuando asistía como estudiante a Hogwarts, lo bueno es que la lógica del viejo hombre no le permitía deducir nada más allá que no entrara en la clasificación de lo normal. Por segunda vez en ese día no había pasado desapercibida, los estudiantes de Ravenclaw la miraron sorprendidos, que alguien hiciera las pociones al igual que Snape era algo increíble de ver y para el mismo Severus era algo que le causaba curiosidad, ya que esa consistencia en particular de aquella poción sólo se lograba con los descubrimientos que él había hecho después de horas y horas de trabajo.

Era su primer día, sí, y ya estaba causando cierta conmoción entre sus compañeros de clase. Hermione suspiró cansada, intuía que llamar la atención sería el menor de sus problemas.

-

* * *

-

Estaba en los terrenos sentada a la sombra de frondoso árbol de Acacia, el viento movía juguetonamente su cabello negro y con sus ojos azules miraba hacia el cielo, pensando en sus amigos, ¿cómo estarían Harry y Ron? ¿Estaría pasando el tiempo en el futuro al igual que como pasaba en el pasado, o acaso regresaría al mismo momento antes de ir al pasado?

Se removió el pelo lacio que tenía bajo la apariencia del joven Dumbledore y suspiró cansada, tenía muchas cosas por hacer, la más importante era infiltrarse en la mansión Malfoy, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, la idea de ser agradable con Lucius Malfoy le daba ganas de vomitar.

Tenía una hora libre antes de entrar a la clase de Aritmancia donde vería a Albus de nuevo, por eso estaba allí alejada del bullicio del castillo, tratando de serenarse y respirar un poco. Pero su paz fue interrumpida por un conjunto de voces que se acercaban. Se quedó tras el árbol esperando a reconocer de quiénes se podían tratar.

– ¿Por qué corres Quejicus?– Esa voz la conocía, definitivamente le era familiar. –Es sólo un cobarde– dijo otro y los demás rieron. Rodeó un poco el árbol para ver mejor. Contuvo el aliento al ver a los merodeadores molestando a Snape, lo apuntaban con la varita y él no hacía nada para defenderse, no sacaba la suya. Hermione se enfureció con ellos, es cierto que en el futuro el profesor de pociones era horrible con ellos pero con razón lo era. Sabía por Harry que su padre junto a Sirius y los demás molestaban a Severus, pero no era lo mismo que se lo contaran a verlo por sus propios ojos.

–No sabía que los valientes Gryffindors debían ir en manada para pelear contra un solo Slytherin. – dijo saliendo de detrás del árbol y sacando su varita. Se sorprendió del tono ácido que usó contra los muchachos, estos abrieron los ojos de par en par al verla.

–No te metas en esto Warren, no tiene nada que ver contigo. – respondió Potter apuntándole ahora con la varita. Hermione no se intimidó, al fin y al cabo había estado en más duelos que todos ellos juntos y sabía cómo manejarse en situaciones en las que era aventajada en número. Ladeó una sonrisa sarcástica y se colocó frente a Severus. No esperó a que dijeran nada más, con movimientos rápidos y ágiles desarmó a Pettigrew y a Lupin, lanzó un Protego cuando Sirius y James arremetieron dos hechizos contra ella y luego, gracias a un Expelliarmus, dejó a Black inconsciente en el suelo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Potter siguiera sus pasos. Los otros dos que aún estaban de pie cargaron a sus amigos para llevarlos a la enfermería, no sin antes amenazar con vengarse.

Cuando estaban ya lejos se giró para observar cómo se encontraba Snape, éste la miraba sorprendido, tenía la muñeca derecha hinchada y le sangraba un poco. –Creo que debieras ir a la enfermería a que te vean esa herida. – le dijo antes de salir de allí, sabía que Snape no se sentiría cómodo recibiendo ayuda de un total desconocido, conocía bastante de su profesor como para saber que era sumamente orgulloso, así que apenas se despidió con una leve inclinación de cabeza, se fue a toda prisa de allí, dejando a un muy confundido Severus Snape.

-

* * *

-

Faltaban quince minutos para que la siguiente clase comenzara, pero como Hermione tuvo que irse de los terrenos después de ayudar a Severus y no tenía a ninguna amistad con la cual pasar el tiempo, decidió llegar hasta el aula y esperar a que llegara el profesor. Esta vez se sentó en la primera fila del lado izquierda, suponiendo que ese sería el lado de Slytherin. Poco a poco tanto Gryffindors como Slytherins fueron entrando y ocupando los asientos. Cuando Lupin y Pettigrew entraron chocaron sus miradas, ella sonrió burlona mientras estos se limitaban a apretar los puños.

Cinco minutos después entró Malfoy que primero le dio una mirada de muerte a los dos merodeadores que estaban allí para luego clavar la vista en los ojos de Hermione. Esta se sintió paralizada por la intensidad con que la miraba, hasta por un breve segundo sintió miedo, pero removió ese absurdo sentimiento y se tranquilizó, debía aparentar serenidad aunque estuviera lejos de sentir aquello en realidad. Él se estaba acercando a ella y se sentó a su lado.

Hermione no pudo evitar abrir la boca momentáneamente, ¿Lucius Malfoy sentándose con un estudiante completamente desconocido sin saber si estaba dentro de los estatutos que él consideraba aceptables? Definitivamente el mundo debía de estar patas arribas. Ella se obligó a mirar a algún punto en la pared, él se mantenía mirando ahora el pizarrón.

–Tú nombre es Thomas Warren, ¿cierto?– le preguntó sin tono hostil, por el contrario era amable. Hermione lo miró y sintió que casi le daba un infarto del susto al verlo sonreír de verdad.

–Tú eres Lucius Malfoy. – le dijo por respuesta y éste asintió.

–Por lo que hiciste antes, la ayuda que le brindaste a mi amigo Severus, yo, este, gracias.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, le estaba agradeciendo, Lucius Malfoy le estaba agradeciendo algo. Jamás en su vida pensó que llegaría el día en que le vería hacer eso, hasta ya se había resignado a pensar que el hombre ni siquiera tenía corazón. Sabía que debía parecer un pez con los ojos saltones, así que los cerró y aspiró un poco de aire antes de hablar. –No hay problema, esos Gryffindors se lo merecían– dijo sinceramente. Malfoy ladeó una sonrisa.

–Es un placer conocerte Thomas, puedes llamarme Lucius– y le extendió una mano para que la estrechara. Justo en el momento en que ella le correspondió el gesto Albus Dumbledore entraba al aula, al fijarse en la escena sonrió para sí mismo y se dirigió a su escritorio.

– ¿Cómo están estudiantes? Espero que este año todos recuerden sus cursos anteriores de Aritmancia, este el nivel será sin dudas superior. – Miró fugazmente a Hermione y a Lucius, que aunque no conversaban de nada, parecían estar cómodos en la presencia del otro.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos!!! Disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar, es que me fui de vacaciones por semana santa y me la pasé en todo menos frente a mi pc. Pero de todas formas aquí estamos de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta historia.

De nuevo mil gracias a todos los que me leen, los que dejan sus reviews y me agregan a sus historias favoritas o alertas. Besos a todos y disfruten. Por cierto ya saben que todo pertenece a la genial J.K. Rowling, así que a leer.

* * *

Hermione había olvidado lo estresantes que podían llegar a ser las clases en Hogwarts, apenas era la primera semana y tenía deberes hasta el próximo mes. Y no sólo eran las clases, era la atmósfera en general, no se llevaba con la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa y se había convertido en un ente no agradable para los Gryffindors, más después de que el episodio contra los merodeadores se esparciera por todo el colegio.

¿Y su misión? Pues ese era otro asunto que la tenía patas arriba. Si bien es cierto que el salvar a Severus le mereció el agradecimiento de Lucius, este último sólo le daba los buenos días durante el desayuno y luego era como si no existiera. "_Al menos me saluda, eso es algo,_" pensó mientras organizaba los libros de ese día. Por lo menos Snape la trataba con más simpatía, no eran amigos pero solían intercambiar opiniones de vez en cuando en alguna que otra materia.

Los ánimos en el colegio tampoco ayudaban a sus nervios. Los estudiantes se la pasaban hablando sobre el torneo de los tres magos; ¡las escuelas rivales llegarían en apenas dos semanas más! Era para que cualquier persona se volviera loca.

No había tenido otra reunión con Dumbledore, ya que habían acordado que sólo lo harían si tenían algo importante que comunicarse el uno al otro. Lo que sí tenía perfectamente claro es que Thomas Warren tendría que hacer algo para ganarse la confianza de Lucius Malfoy, de una forma u otra. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, tenía que regresar a su época cuanto antes.

¿Su vida como un chico? Nada fácil. Una vez casi olvida tomarse la dosis correspondiente de poción multijugos y en otra ocasión olvidó hechizar las cortinas que rodeaban su cama para que no se abrieran. Al día siguiente se dio un susto de muerte, la suerte era que los Slytherins no se metían en los asuntos de los demás a menos que quisieran saber algo en particular, o les concerniera.

Iba distraída caminando rumbo a las mazmorras hacía su clase de pociones cuando chocó con alguien y cayó sentada, maldijo para sí y se sobó el trasero con una expresión de dolor.

–Deberías de tener más cuidado al caminar Thomas.

–Gra-gracias Malf-Lucius. – dijo Hermione sorprendida con la calidez que le habló, sin embargo la sonrisa de Malfoy se borró de su rostro en cuanto siguió hablando con sus compañeros. Severus lo miró con una ceja enarcada pero no dijo nada y en cuanto el profesor llegó entraron al aula.

–Espero que todos se encuentren bien– dijo el profesor Twairt mientras que la pizarra se borraba sola– esta semana trabajaremos con el filtro de sueños, ¿alguien me puede decir para qué funciona esta poción?

Aunque el equipo de Snape y Lucius sabían para qué servía la poción no contestaron, esperaron a que fuera su nuevo compañero de Slytherin que lo hiciera, después de todo ellos querían comprobar cuánto sabía Thomas. Al ver que nadie respondía Hermione levantó la mano y esperó a que el profesor la señalara.

–El filtro de sueños es una poción que te permite soñar sólo con aquello que quieres. Sirve para analizar problemas que sólo pueden apreciarse gracias al mundo onírico. La diferencia con la poción sin sueño es que esta no te deja soñar con nada, mientras que el filtro de sueños los selecciona.

–Perfecto señor Warren, otros diez puntos para Slytherin. – Lo había hecho otra vez, le daba puntos a su casa enemiga, que ahora era su casa, en todas las clases. –El ingrediente principal de esta pócima es el crisantemo recogido durante la luna llena. Como saben esta noche tendremos esta fase y el guardabosque ha sido muy amable en permitirnos entrar al bosque prohibido para buscarlo. Lo harán en grupos de tres, así que espero que ya estén formados para esta noche, sino yo mismo elegiré los grupos.

Un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre los estudiantes, tanto de Slytherin como de Ravenclaw. Entrar al bosque prohibido no era una actividad que les llamara particularmente la atención. El sonido de las sillas inundó luego el aula, todos iban formando grupos. Hermione, sin embargo, se quedó quieta mirando a sus compañeros de casa, si no se acercaba a un grupo decente rápido terminaría con el grupo de chicas idiotas que venía evitando desde inicio de clases.

–Thomas– la voz de Lucius Malfoy le llegó desde el frente del aula y le hacía señas para que se acercara a su mesa. Hermione no dudó en pararse de su sitio de trabajo e ir a sentarse con ellos, le servía a sus planes, aunque jamás admitiría que sentía un alivio tremendo por estar en el mismo grupo que dos personas que podían defenderse por sí mismas.

–Lucius, Snape– dijo a modo de saludo.

–Warren– gruñó Severus y se concentró en hacer anotaciones en su libro de pociones. Hermione no dijo más sintiendo la injustificada hostilidad de su futuro profesor y al igual que él empezó a escribir notas en los márgenes de su libro. Lucius miró de uno a otro y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios.

-

**&**

-

Hermione se bebió la dosis de poción para las próximas dos horas, que era lo que esperaba durara la recolección de crisantemos, de todas formas se llevó otro frasco en la túnica por si se demorara más.

Luego de la cena los estudiantes de séptimo del profesor Twairt estaban en las afueras del castillo en el linde del bosque prohibido. Ella ya estaba más que familiarizada con el lugar, en varias ocasiones había estado ahí dentro con sus amigos, pero la mayoría de estos chicos estaban atemorizados

–El bosque prohibido no debe de ser tomado a la ligera. El profesor Twairt me ha explicado lo que deben de hacer. Hay tres campos de crisantemos y ustedes son seis grupos, eso los dejan de dos grupos por campo. Lamentablemente sólo somos dos profesores así que habrá un equipo que irá sin un guía. – un sonido de alientos contenidos siguió al discurso de Hagrid.

El profesor Twairt se quedó con un equipo conformado sólo de Ravenclaws, el semigigante sin embargo se detuvo para cavilar con cuál equipo se quedaría. Se trataba del grupo de Hermione, Lucius, Severus y tres Ravenclaws, y otro equipo compuesto exclusivamente de Slytherins.

La castaña lo pensó por un momento, sabía que tanto Malfoy como Snape sabrían defenderse perfectamente si se daba la situación, aunque los Ravenclaws estorbasen, pero los Slytherin sin experiencia no durarían tres minutos contra ninguna de las criaturas del bosque.

–Si mis compañeros no tienen miedo, sugiero que nuestro equipo sea el que vaya sólo– dijo Thomas. Sus compañeros lo miraron incrédulos, pero tragándose lo que realmente sentían asintieron positivamente para no quedar como cobardes. Había una imagen que mantener.

–Eso ha sido muy estúpido Warren– le dijo Severus luego de que ya estuvieron de camino al campo de crisantemos. Hermione lo ignoró y siguió caminando, con los sentidos alertas. La luz de la luna no traspasaba los tupidos árboles del lugar, apenas podían ver algo gracias a sus varitas. Luego de media hora de caminata vieron un claro bañado en los rayos de la luna llena.

–Tenemos quince minutos para recoger los crisantemos. Háganlo rápido y salgamos de aquí.

– ¿Quién te hizo líder Warren?– preguntó un chico corpulento de Ravenclaw. Hermione le dirigió una mirada fría y dura y se acercó peligrosamente a él. –Si quieres probar tu suerte en el bosque prohibido McKeon es tu problema, yo no pienso estar aquí más de lo necesario y tampoco pienso salvar tu pellejo cuando una de las criaturas que rondan aquí intenten matarte.

Muy a su pesar Severus sonrió y Lucius se cruzó de brazos con un aire de triunfo y suficiencia típico de los Malfoy. No se atrevieron a contradecirle nuevamente y comenzaron a recoger las plantas.

–No creo que necesitemos más, podemos irnos en cuanto los demás estén listos. – dijo Lucius cerrando la bolsa de recolección. Sin embargo un sonido les hizo detenerse, un aullido similar al de un lobo, pero más profundo y feroz, se escuchó muy cerca de ellos. Al instante la cara de Hermione se transformó en una mueca de terror, ¡lo había olvidado por completo! Remus debía de estar merodeando por el bosque en su forma de hombre lobo. Debía de sacar a todos los estudiantes de allí cuanto antes.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso?– gritó Susan Jenkins, una chica rubia y alta de Ravenclaw.

–Guarden silencio y síganme– dijo Hermione con autoridad. Sabía que no debía mostrarse conocedora del bosque, pero si quería sacarles con vida de allí era mejor olvidarse de ese detalle. –Apaguen las luces de su varita y agarren la túnica del otro formando una línea, no se separen y sobre todo no se detengan.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso?– dijo Susan realmente asustada cuando sintió algo moverse entre los árboles. Instintivamente todos se agruparon en un círculo. –Severus, Lucius– dijo Thomas en un susurro– si somos atacados necesito que se salgan de aquí con el grupo de Ravenclaw, yo distraeré a lo que sea que nos acecha.

– ¿Acaso estás loco?– le preguntó Snape que ya tenía su varita en mano y posición de ataque, sin embargo ella no le escuchó y permaneció atenta. De entre los árboles un furioso hombre lobo saltó sobre ellos, Hermione lo aturdió con un Expelliarmus pero sabía que no sería suficiente.

– ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Salgan inmediato de aquí! Severus, Lucius, llévense a los Ravenclaw de aquí.

–Ya lo escucharon, ¡muévanse!– gritó Snape mientras lideraba al grupo. Ahora podría pelear sin preocuparse por la vida de nadie en particular. Remus se estaba incorporando, sacudiendo la cabeza y olfateando cuando Hermione sintió alguien a su lado, ella miró por el rabillo del ojo para darse cuenta de que Lucius Malfoy se había quedado atrás.

– ¿Qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo aquí? Esto no es un juego Lucius.

–Ya lo sé Thomas, ¿acaso crees que estás lidiando con un niño? Soy tan buen mago como tú. – le respondió claramente ofendido por no ser considerado lo suficientemente capaz para estar ahí. Hermione gruñó e iba a discutir con él cuando el licántropo comenzó a atacar de nuevo, lanzándose directamente hacia ella. En un acto reflejo Lucius la empujó recibiendo el ataque directamente.

Lo que hizo la dejó estupefacta, pero dejó sus pensamientos para después y aturdió al lobo antes de que mordiera a Malfoy. – ¿Estás bien?– le preguntó cuando se puso a su lado. Este no le respondió, estaba inconsciente. Hermione recogió la varita de éste, lo hizo levitar y salió corriendo con él. Escuchaba a Remus aullar tras de sí pero nunca se detuvo.

Lo escuchaba cada vez más lejos, cuando ya no escuchó nada se detuvo para darse cuenta de que no reconocía esta parte, se habían perdido. Los sonidos del bosque comenzaron a aterrarla, era más fácil enfrentarse a algo que tenía en frente que esperar a ser atacada.

Se acercó a un árbol donde daba un poco la luz de luna y dejó recostado a Lucius allí para examinar si tenía alguna herida. Un hilillo de sangre manchaba su mejilla, sacó un pañuelo y le limpió el rastro. No tenía otra herida aparente, además de un rasguño en el brazo derecho. Lo tocó para examinarlo, pero algo extraño sucedió.

Es como si estuviese viviendo por segunda vez aquella noche donde todo a su alrededor se volvió un mar blanco, no había nada a su alrededor, sólo ella y la blancura que la rodeaba. –_Hermione_– escuchó un susurro que parecía venir de todas partes. –_Hermione, busca la joya. Debes de volver al bosque. Regresa_–

Ella se asustó al ver que daba vueltas sin parar. Todo a su alrededor empezó a cambiar hasta que al fin se detuvo, abrió los ojos lentamente para observar cómo Malfoy la observaba atentamente.

– ¿Estás bien Lucius? El lobo no te ha mordido, pero sí que te aturdió– dijo con una mezcla entra la preocupación y la burla. Sin embargo él no le sonrió o le devolvió la gracia. La miraba con ojo crítico y de desconfianza, llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo donde solía guardar la varita pero no la encontró ahí.

– ¿Buscas esto?– dijo Hermione ofreciéndole la varita. –Se te cayó cuando el hombre lobo nos atacó. – Lucius la tomó lentamente y luego de que estuvo segura entre sus manos le preguntó con voz ronca y firme.

– ¿Se puede saber, señorita Austen, qué hace usted en el bosque prohibido? ¿O debo de referirme a usted como Thomas Warren?– La expresión de horror en el rostro de la castaña no podía ser más clara y expresiva. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se sumergió en esa especie de trance? A ella le parecieron sólo unos minutos, no lo suficiente como para que el efecto de la multijugos se desvaneciese.

Sin embargo ella no le dio tiempo a reaccionar u a atacarla, conocía la mente rápida y astuta de Malfoy, si por casualidad había despertado después de ver la transformación sólo era asunto de atar cabos para que llegara a la conclusión que hizo. Y al no percatarse de su condición había hablado demás.

Por tanto aprovechando que él se sentía seguro por tener su varita consigo, Hermione lanzó un hechizo no verbal para aturdirlo y aunque sabía que no duraría para siempre y la su mente aguda terminaría descubriéndolo, también modificó los recuerdos que guardaba de aquella noche.

Se sentó a su lado suspirando cansada, sacó el frasco extra de poción multijugos y se lo bebió de un sorbo. Justo a tiempo cabe decir, pues los ladridos de Tim, el perro de Hagrid, le hicieron saber que ya los iban a buscar.

-

**&**

-

Lucius despertó en la enfermería. Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo apreciar la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas. Sintió dolor en su brazo derecho y un horrendo dolor de cabeza. Luego de poder fijar objetos con la mirada giró a la derecha para encontrarse a su mejor amigo Severus observándolo atentamente.

–Buenos días Lucius. Espero que te sientas bien.

–Estoy bien– dijo pensativo, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado exactamente la noche anterior.

–No pareces estar bien. – le respondió Snape, la curiosidad bañando sus ojos.

–Soñé con ella Severus, soñé que Jane me salvaba de ese hombre lobo en lugar de Thomas Warren. Se sintió muy real.

–Parece como si te decepciona la idea de que no haya sido ella quien te salvara.

–No lo sé Severus, no lo sé.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos!!! Gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews! Realmente hacen mi día. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y espero que la sigan disfrutando. Como saben todo pertenece a la genial J.K. Rowling, las ideas locas son mías.

Ahora no los detengo más, a leer!

* * *

-

-

– ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita, señorita Granger?– La figura de su juventud se acercó lentamente hasta el escritorio, con pasos apesadumbrados y el entrecejo fruncido visiblemente preocupado. Se dejó caer en la silla frente al profesor y suspiró cansadamente antes de hablar.

–Tengo que informarle algo profesor Dumbledore.

–Supongo que tiene que ver con la excursión al bosque prohibido llevado a cabo anoche. El profesor Twairt me ha informado sobre el particular, ¿cómo está el joven Malfoy?– dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

–Él está bien, supongo que aún en la enfermería. Profesor– dijo adoptando una postura más seria si cabía– estuve a punto de ser descubierta. Hubo un momento, cuando toqué la herida de Malfoy, fue igual que cuando llegué a esta época. Todo se volvió blanco, sólo podía escuchar una voz que parecía venir de todas partes diciéndome que buscara una joya, que debía regresar al bosque. No entiendo a qué se refería. Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba de nuevo en el bosque y había regresado a mi forma original. Malfoy estaba consciente y tuve que modificar su memoria, aunque no sé hasta cuando funcione.

–En adelante debemos ser más cuidadosos entonces, señorita Granger. – Aún con todo lo que sabía y había interactuado con Dumbledore, este seguía impresionándola. Su habilidad para mantener la calma en situaciones tensas y peligrosas era la cualidad que ella más admiraba del hombre. La veía tras las gafas de medialuna y estaba cien por ciento segura de que podía ver más allá de la poción multijugos y ver sus rizos caer libremente hasta sus caderas y sus ojos marrones almendrados, su nariz respingada y piel tersa y delicada.

–Pensé que sería bueno que lo supiera. Estoy consciente de que esto no puede volver a suceder profesor, y lo lamento mucho.

–No sea muy dura consigo misma, ha hecho todo lo que está en sus manos y considero que va bastante bien. Téngase más confianza, sé que logrará una forma de infiltrarse a la mansión de los Malfoy. Ahora vaya a sus deberes, no querrá llegar tarde a su segunda clase, ¿transformaciones, cierto?

–Así es y por supuesto que no me gustaría llegar tarde, la profesora McGonagall sigue siendo tan severa como siempre. ¿Profesor?– dijo dudosa– gracias por escucharme.

–Para eso estoy aquí. No dude en recurrir a mí cuando lo necesite. – Hermione asintió y sacó de su mochila una dosis de la poción y la bebió antes de salir del despacho, sintiéndose de alguna manera extraña mucho más tranquila. Pero era Dumbledore después de todo, si alguien sabía cómo tranquilizar a los demás era definitivamente él, y ella lo sabía por experiencia.

–

**&**

–

El gran salón había sido modificado para la ocasión, las mesas desaparecieron y grandes listones colgaban del techo mágico. Los estudiantes estaban colocados en dos hileras en cada lado de la habitación y los profesores estaban en su mesa elegantemente vestidos.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido luego del incidente con el hombre lobo. El día siguiente se sorprendió mucho cuando Snape le dio los buenos días con una sonrisa sincera y gesticuló un "gracias" con sus labios. Malfoy, sin embargo, aún siendo el salvado en la situación, se comportaba un poco retraído con Thomas, como si algo le estuviese perturbando, algo que estaba allí pero no podía ver.

Ahora estaba junto a ellos dos en la fila esperando a que los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y los de Durmstrang llegaran al castillo. Algunas casas estaban más emocionadas que otras, los de Slytherin se mantenían impasibles, mientras que en Gryffindor y Hufflepuff estaban más emocionados, el lugar estaba lleno de murmullos, risas y expectaciones.

Hermione dejó a sus ojos rondar la sala hasta que algo extraño la detuvo en la sección donde se encontraban los leones. Sirius Black la miraba con una sonrisa retorcida mientras que los demás merodeadores hablaban entre sí con cierta excitación, luego hicieron lo mismo que él y la miraron. Potter y Pettigrew tenían la misma expresión en su rostro, lo reconocería donde fuera, era la mirada de la venganza. Lupin la observaba de otra forma, parecía disgustado, como si lo que sus amigos le acabaran de contar le desagradara sobremanera.

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro derecho. Cuando miró al dueño de la misma se quedó sin aliento al encontrarse con Lucius Malfoy muy cerca de su rostro con una sonrisa despreocupada. –No te preocupes Thomas– le dijo con voz profunda– Severus y yo no dejaremos que te hagan nada. Ambos te debemos una. –Ella asintió y curvó los labios un poco, sorprendida de que él se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo.

La atención de todos fue captada cuando las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par dejando pasar a un conjunto de chicas y chicos vestidos elegantemente y de paso refinado, con trajes a juego de color gris y azul cielo. El director del colegio se puso de pie y anuncio a la academia Beauxbatons; venían acompañados por una mujer alta, de pelo rubio y figura estilizada, tenía una túnica color azul y un sombrero de pluma.

Cuando finalizaron de entrar le siguió el instituto Durmstrang, un conjunto de chicos que parecían ejercitarse bastante, con facciones bien definidas. Vestían trajes marrones cuyo estilo y diseño daba la idea que debían de ser del norte de Europa, de los países fríos. Junto a ellos entraba un hombre de aspecto siniestro y desagradable, con una cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo izquierdo. El director los anunció y cuando se colocaron junto a la otra escuela visitante, se les dio la bienvenida oficialmente, instándoles que se sintieran en casa mientras el torneo de los tres magos se llevara a cabo.

–Mañana se llevará a cabo la selección. Desde primera hora hasta las seis de la tarde se pondrá un cáliz donde los que quieran participar escribirán su nombre en un pedazo de pergamino y lo pondrán allí dentro. El mismo se encargará de escoger a los campeones de cada escuela para la competencia. Ningún estudiante por debajo del sexto curso podrá participar, así que ni lo intenten, un hechizo será colocado alrededor del cáliz para impedirlo– una exclamación de decepción se escuchó por todo el salón, hasta que Dumbledore se aplicó un Sonorus y calló a todos los presentes.

–Muchas gracias profesor Dumbledore– prosiguió el director, –Los estudiantes de Durmstrang compartirán la mesa con los estudiantes de Slytherin y los de Beauxbatons lo harán con los de Ravenclaw. Espero que se lleguen a conocer bien e interactúen con las demás casas. Ahora a comer.

Las mesas volvieron a aparecer y ser puestas en su lugar, las de las serpientes y águilas ampliadas para que pudieran acomodarse los visitantes nuevos. Sus compañeros de casa parecieron acoplarse rápidamente a los chicos de Bulgaria, pero Hermione pensó que después de todo Durmstrang era conocido por su educación en artes oscuras, así que debían de llevarse bien con la casa de Salazar.

–

**&**

–

Al día siguiente en medio del gran salón se colocó un inmenso cáliz del cual emanaba un extraño fuego azul. Los Búlgaros ya habían preseleccionado quién sería su campeón, y así fue como Nikolay Petar, a quien había tenido el placer de conocer la noche anterior, un chico de cabello negro y abundante, ojos verdes y mandíbula cuadrada, fue y depositó su nombre escrito en un pedazo de pergamino.

Así también lo hizo la academia Beauxbatons, que sólo enviaron a una chica pelirroja, sumamente bonita y de ojos azules grisáceos a participar. En cuanto a Hogwarts se refiere, chicos de las cuatro casas fueron a tirar sus nombres dentro del cáliz, siendo vigilados por los profesores para que ningún curso menor a sexto se atreviera a poner su nombre allí, sólo por si las dudas.

-

-

Durante el día Hermione se la pasó tratando de concentrarse en las clases, como ya había pasado por la experiencia de un torneo de los tres magos no tenía la emoción que los demás estudiantes, además de que en su situación actual lo que era realmente importante eran otras cosas, por lo cual debía mantenerse concentrada y con la vista fija en su objetivo.

Luego de las clases pasó el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca, buscando información sobre joyas con propiedades mágicas y sus efectos. Encontró muchas cosas interesantes, como la tiara que solía usar Rowena Ravenclaw, un anillo con un ónix negro que maldecía al que lo tocara.

También leyó algo en un libro llamado _Leyendas de Objetos Mágicos_ tercera edición, donde aparecía un collar que concedía un único y el más anhelado deseo, el que fuera, a la persona que había sido elegida para usarlo. Según el libro parecía ser que no se conocía el fabricante del objeto y que se le atribuía a seres mágicos superiores, pero que no se tenía prueba de ello.

Por supuesto, Hermione no se detuvo mucho tiempo tratando de analizar mitos y continuó con otros libros que consideraba de mayor importancia. Al llegar la hora de la cena ella regresó los manuscritos y se digirió al salón. Allí se encontraban ya Lucius y Severus, que le saludaron con las manos en el aire cuando le vieron pasar por la puerta. Aún debía acostumbrarse al hecho de que aquellas dos personas fueran amables con ella, un mortífago que la odiaba por su sangre y un murciélago de las mazmorras que le hizo la vida imposible durante los primeros seis años en Hogwarts.

Pero era otro tiempo y en él ninguno de los dos eran esas personas, es cierto que en esencia eran las mismas, pero al mismo tiempo eran completamente diferentes. –Buenas noches Thomas– le dijo Malfoy mientras se sentaba a su derecha, Snape estaba del otro lado y le saludó igualmente.

–Buenas noches chicos, ¿emocionados por el torneo?– preguntó la voz de Thomas a sus compañeros.

–Me da igual, de todas formas esas diversiones tontas no me tientan de ninguna manera. – Hermione trató de no reír cuando Severus le contestó, fue como si estuviera delante de su profesor y este le dijera lo detestable que era la luz del día.

– ¿Y tú Lucius?

–Pienso igual que Severus, pero si algún tonto Gryffindor es elegido no me molestaría verlo sufrir durante las pruebas. – dijo riendo suavemente. Ella, sin saber por qué, no puedo evitarlo y empezó a reír con él, no de manera estruendosa, pero si como el que entiende la gracia de un buen chiste.

La cena transcurrió en una calma relativa, ya que todos hablaban de quién podría ser el elegido de Hogwarts para representarlos en el torneo. Luego de que todos terminaran de cenar, el profesor Dippit se puso de pie para realizar un anuncio. –Muy bien estudiantes, espero que hayan disfrutando de la cena. Ahora bien, ha llegado el momento de que el cáliz nos diga quiénes serán nuestros campeones.

La sala se sumió en el silencio, todos mirando expectantes hacía la urna que escupía fuego azulado. De repente las llamas comenzaron a removerse y a cambiar a un color naranja intenso, estas se precipitaron y escupieron un pedazo de pergamino envuelto en humo. Dippit lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó el nombre en voz alta –Nikolay Petar– Los estudiantes de Durmstrang aplaudieron con entusiasmo a la mención del campeón de su instituto.

Antes de que los ánimos se calmaran el cáliz escupió otro pergamino, el director lo recogió y leyó el nombre –Marie De la Fontaine– esta vez fue el turno de los estudiantes de Beauxbatons de celebrar, la chica pelirroja agradecía a sus compañeros y sonreía complacida. Por último salió el tercer pedazo de pergamino, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts contuvieron el aliento.

– ¿Cuánto apuestas que es un Gryffindor?– escuchó que decía Anne Jenkins, la hermana de Susan que increíblemente estaba en Slytherin y tenía el pelo tan rubio como ella, a Narcissa Black.

–No lo sé, pero si es Lily Evans espero que se rompa el cuello– le respondió la aludida entre risas. Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no romperle la boca en ese lugar, además de que tendría que explicar por qué estaba defendiendo a una chica de Gryffindor que no era de sangre pura.

El director tomó el pedazo de papel entre sus manos y quedó sumamente sorprendido al leer el nombre que estaba puesto, tosió levemente para aclarase la garganta y anunció al fin quién iba a ser el campeón de Hogwarts.

–Lucius Malfoy– al instante una exclamación de sorpresa resonó en las paredes del gran salón. ¿De entre todas las personas que habían puesto sus nombres allí era a Malfoy a quien el cáliz elegía? La boca de Hermione estaba tan abierta que podía caber su mano completa dentro de ella, miró al chico en cuestión desconcertada y se sorprendió aún más. Lucius estaba tan desconcertado o más que ella.

–Pensé que esta competencia no te importaba, ¿por qué no me dijiste que entrarías?– le preguntó Severus molesto.

–Porque yo no sabía que estaría participando– respondió este entre dientes y apretó los puños– alguien me ha puesto mi nombre dentro del cáliz Severus, alguien me puso una trampa.

Hermione buscó los ojos del profesor Dumbledore en busca de alguna respuesta, cuando se encontró con las gafas de media luna y las orbes detrás de ella contuvo el aliento, pues él le miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en su boca y los ojos brillantes, en ese momento supo quién había sido la persona en meter a Malfoy dentro del torneo de los tres magos, y casi al mismo tiempo recordó un suceso durante el verano que hizo que se le helara la sangre.

–_Este año tendremos el torneo de los tres magos, señorita Granger. ¿Ha escuchado de él alguna vez?– le había preguntado Dumbledore en una de las tanta reuniones que establecieron durante el tiempo antes de empezar las clases._

–_Sí profesor, hubo uno durante mis años en Hogwarts– le respondió pues consideró que era algo insignificante, mientras no le dijera lo que ocurrió realmente._

–_Espero que lo haya disfrutado y que también lo haga esta ocasión, aunque su mente esté trabajando en otras cosas que demanden de su atención._

–_No creo que me interese mucho profesor– le dijo con pena y sonrió disculpándose– tuve un gran amigo dentro de esa competencia y no creo que otra pueda ser muy diferente. – Los ojos del anciano brillaron de forma extraña, como si algo se le hubiera ocurrido. Hermione se percató por un instante antes de que volviera a tener la mirada de siempre y continuaran con su discusión._

Ahora sabía el por qué del brillo de sus ojos durante aquella noche. Albus Dumbledore no era alguien a quien se le podía tomar a la ligera y ella cometió el error de darle un detalle del futuro, que aunque parecía inofensivo, terminó por darle la idea al anciano de meter al heredero de los Malfoy dentro de la competencia.

¿Por qué? Eso era bastante fácil de responder y no necesitaba ser la bruja más brillante para darse cuenta. Hermione tenía experiencia con el torneo, lo había vivido cerca de uno de los campeones del torneo, lo más probable es que supiera qué hacer durante las pruebas que se llevarían a cabo aunque fueran o no iguales.

De esta forma Albus Dumbledore le estaba dando una oportunidad a Hermione Granger de que se ganara la total y completa confianza de Lucius Malfoy si le ayudaba durante el torneo de los tres magos.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos y todas!!! Wow gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado, a todos los que me leen y me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas. Les estoy sumamente agradecida. Para demostrarles aquí les va otro capítulo que espero que disfruten como lo han hecho con los anteriores.

Como ya saben todo es de la genial J.K. Rowling, las ideas locas solo mías. A leer!!

* * *

-

-

Abrió los ojos lentamente y deseó cerrarlos al instante. Suspiró cansado y dejó que el frío matutino le embargara completamente. La noche anterior parecía salida de una de sus peores pesadillas, resultar uno de los tres magos en el torneo lo tomó desprevenido, mucho más si se sumaba el hecho de que nunca introdujo su nombre dentro del cáliz. Entonces, ¿quién se había atrevido a hacer aquello? ¿Quién era tan estúpido como para enfrentarse a Lucius Malfoy, futuro heredero del linaje Malfoy y mortífago? Aunque esto último sólo lo supieran los que estaban dentro de las líneas del señor tenebroso.

Decidiendo que ya no había caso en seguir tirado en su cama se sentó aprisa y recorrió la habitación con los ojos. Severus dormía plácidamente y en la cama de al lado estaba Nott roncando a todo pulmón. Aún se admiraba de cómo su mejor amigo podía conciliar el sueño junto a ese molesto sonido. Se dirigió al baño por una ducha rápida, se cambió y fue a la sala común.

Una vez allí comprobó que no había nadie, lo cual no le extrañaba a esas horas de la mañana un día en que no había clase. Como tampoco le apetecía quedarse allí sólo, se alejó de las mazmorras en dirección al gran salón, aunque igual dudaba que alguien estuviera comiendo a esas horas, ni siquiera Crabbe y Goyle madrugaban para llenar sus estómagos de comida.

Mientras caminaba recordó con exactitud lo que había ocurrido luego de que el cáliz escupiera el pergamino que llevaba su nombre. Se había sentido sumamente confundido, ¡desconcertado! Sus compañeros de casa lo miraron extrañados y Narcissa lo observó espantada, seguramente pensando en qué demonios estaría él pensando al ingresar al torneo de los tres magos.

Los candidatos fueron llevados al despacho del director, trayectoria que se pasó repitiendo que debía de haber una especie de error ya que él no había puesto su nombre dentro del cáliz de fuego. Sin embargo, por más que trató y argumentó para zafarse de semejante lío, fue en vano. Una vez elegido no podía deshacerse la decisión, lo que quería decir que debía jugar no importando qué, en el torneo.

Llegó cabizbajo a la mesa de Slytherin, tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se asustó un poco cuando una voz cálida le dio los buenos días. Por unos momentos creyó que se trataba de su chica misteriosa, el tono, la preocupación, ese matiz único que había podido atribuirle en las pocas ocasiones en las que hablaron. Pero no era ella, Thomas Warren era el que le hablaba con el rostro preocupado, como si temiera en realidad por su seguridad y bienestar.

–Estoy bien Thomas, muchas gracias. ¿Cómo estás tú?– contestó mecánicamente a lo que su compañero se mordió el labio inferior preocupado al notar su estado de ánimo. Warren suspiró y le dijo que estaba bien, sólo que un poco cansado por irse tarde a la cama.

– ¿No podías dormir?– le preguntó Lucius un poco más atento a la conversación.

– ¿Bromeas? Tenía tanto sueño para dormir por un mes. Fueron mis compañeros de habitación los que no me dejaron pegar ojo hablando animadamente sobre el torneo. – No siguió hablando al ver como el semblante de Malfoy volvía a cambiar delante de la simple mención del torneo. Él se arrepintió de haber traído el tema a colación otra vez y se reprochó a sí mismo.

–Discúlpame Malfoy, no debí hablar sobre ese tema. Sé que en estos momentos no es tu favorito en el mundo. – Le miró y caviló entre si era cruel y le insultaba para descargar la frustración que sentía o lo dejaba pasar. Se decidió por esto último.

–Estoy bien, se necesitará más que un estúpido torneo para hacerme preocupar. No seas tonto hablando de esa forma Thomas, pareces niña haciéndolo. – Una sonrisa nerviosa salió de la boca de Warren y carraspeó antes de hablar.

–De todas formas Lucius, si necesitas ayuda, en lo que sea, no dudes en pedírmelo que estaré allí para ayudarte. – La sonrisa sincera que brotaba de los labios de su nuevo amigo le hizo sentir por un momento tranquilo y antes de dejarse manipular por sus propios sentimientos miró hacia su plato de comida que ya estaba lleno de cereal y murmuró un leve gracias, apenas perceptible para su compañero.

Media hora después, apenas unas cuantas personas más desayunando, algunas lechuzas entraron para dejar algunos paquetes en la mesa de los profesores y una que otra carta. Entre ellas había una particularmente bella que llamó la atención de ambos por razones distintas. Para Warren, por las características de la lechuza, era negra azabache con ojos como el acero y un vuelo tan elegante que la distinguía de las demás. A Lucius porque reconocía a la lechuza de su padre y por lo general nunca traían buenas noticias.

Era una carta lo que traía para él y decía de la siguiente manera:

_Hijo, ya ha llegado el tiempo para que demuestres tu valía dentro de las filas de aquel que no debe ser nombrado. Sé lo ansioso que debes de estar por ello y también sé (y me aseguraré) de que pongas el apellido Malfoy muy alto._

_El señor tenebroso ha detectado una fluctuación en la magia hace dos semanas exactamente y no es la primera vez que ha sucedido. Te explicaré lo que necesitas saber para completar la misión que se te ha encargado._

_Antes de empezar las clases hubo un fenómeno mágico tan poderoso que desequilibró la magia por unas cuantas horas. Eso hijo ocurrió dentro del bosque de Wiltshire, detrás de la mansión. Por eso se ordenó vigilar la zona, tenemos que averiguar qué fue lo que lo ocasionó._

_Esa misma anomalía el señor oscuro la detectó cerca de Hogwarts, cree que pudo haber sido en la zona del lago o el bosque prohibido. Lo que debes de hacer Lucius es vigilar a tu alrededor y de ser posible traer aquello o eso que está provocando tal desorden dentro de las fuerzas de la magia. A nuestro señor le interesa obtenerlo para su beneficio._

_No me falles,_

_Tu padre_

No sabía qué pensar, pero la sorpresa era evidente en su cara. Thomas ondeó la mano frente a su cara y sabiendo que no estaba sólo decidió guardar la carta para analizarla después.

– ¿Todo bien?– le preguntó Warren con interés. Un interés que le puso incómodo de una manera que no sabía explicar, no sabía si le gustaba esa sensación o no.

–Sí estoy bien, sólo noticias tontas de la familia. Bodas y eso– dijo con tal tono despreocupado que al parecer convenció a su amigo. Pero la verdad distaba mucho de eso, la constante vigilancia por mortífagos en sus terrenos durante el verano fue una experiencia que no quisiera volver a repetir en su vida y ya sabía el motivo de la misma.

"_Un momento,_" pensó uniendo de pronto los puntos. Hace dos semanas fue que tuvo aquel extraño sueño de haber visto a Jane a su lado en el bosque prohibido y en ese mismo día sucedió que el señor oscuro percibió otra anomalía mágica. Para más coincidencia justo antes de que el bosque se llenara de seguidores de aquel que no debía ser nombrado, la misma chica había aparecido en los terrenos de su familia.

¿Podría se acaso que Jane fuera la causante de estas fluctuaciones de magia descontroladas que su amo quería para sí? Y de ser de esta forma, esa noche en el bosque prohibido, ¿no debió alguien más verla? Como Thomas por ejemplo. Un ligero dolor de cabeza le hizo tomar una copa de zumo de calabaza y se frotó las sienes. ¿Acaso debía reportar lo que sabía? ¿Le contaba a su nuevo amigo sobre aquel extraño sueño? – ¿Quieres batirte en duelo en los terrenos?– le preguntó la voz de Warren a su lado.

Lucius sonrió para sí, "_pensaré sobre todo aquello más tarde,_" se dijo a sí mismo y aceptó la propuesta, sintiendo que Thomas, de alguna manera extraña, comprendía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y le ofreció una manera de desahogarse y despejar los pensamientos. Así, juntos, salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-

**&**

-

Esa mañana se había levantado más temprano de lo normal. Hermione tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos sobre todo lo que había sucedido durante los últimos meses. Desde que abandonara el colegio junto a Harry y Ron, ser prisionera en la mansión Malfoy, lo que sucedió allí y el viaje al pasado.

Lo primero que hizo como todos los días fue tomar su poción y sacar la cantidad necesaria para el día. Se bañó, empacó sus libros para luego acordarse de que era fin de semana y volver a ponerlos en su lugar. Sabiendo que no encontraría un alma a esas horas decidió que iría al gran salón, después de todo añoraba un tiempo en el que no tuviera nadie alrededor para poder reflexionar con tranquilidad.

Y pudo hacerlo, al menos por quince minutos hasta que llegó Lucius Malfoy. Se le veía distraído y ella podía jurar que él no se había percatado de que había otra persona en la mesa de Slytherin. Tuvo que saludarlo para sacarlo de la especie de trance en la que estaba metido. Su conversación no fue muy animada y se sintió un poco avergonzada al recordarle sobre el torneo de los tres magos.

Por un momento, también, quiso desaparecer de allí cuando Malfoy le dijo que estaba hablando como chica. Carraspeó incómoda antes de decir nada, pero lo que más le desconcertó fue el cambio súbito en su semblante al recibir una carta de la lechuza más bella que ella jamás había visto, pero al parecer las noticias que contenía su mensaje eran terribles. Eso dedujo al menos de observar el rostro de su compañero de casa.

No supo por qué y tampoco se detuvo a averiguarlo, pero sin pensarlo mucho le invitó a que tuvieran un duelo fuera del castillo. Se sorprendió de que aceptara y fue así como se dirigieron a una pequeña colina que quedaba cerca del lago, donde nadie podría molestarlos mientras se lanzaban hechizos hasta el cansancio.

-

**&**

-

Sabía por Severus que Thomas era un gran duelista, pero no supo cuanto hasta que se tuvo un duelo con él. Era rápido, tenaz, con movimientos calculados y sin desperdicio. No fue capaz de bajar la guardia en ningún momento, si bajaba la tensión perdería la concentración y el duelo; y ningún Malfoy pierde.

Pero comparada la experiencia de uno con el otro era una brecha enorme en el momento y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Warren lo tuviera contra el piso apuntándole con la varita y la de él a unos centímetros de ellos. –Eso ha sido divertido– dijo bromeando mientras le ofrecía una mano a Lucius para que la tomara. Este que de alguna forma graciosa quería demostrarle que podía ganar, tomó su mano y lo empujó al suelo, colocándose encima de Thomas y proclamándose el rey de la montaña; un juego que no practicaba desde que tenía unos diez años.

La cara descolocada de su amigo hizo que Lucius riera con más ganas todavía, involuntariamente Warren también empezó a reír. Aún sin quitarse de encima le miró para comentarle lo buen duelista que era pero lo fácil que fue tumbarlo en el suelo, sin embargo las palabras se quedaron a mitad de su garganta. Como si fuera un _deja vu_ volvió a ver Jane delante de sus ojos.

Ahí estaba, bajo él, riéndose. Su cara parecía brillar y le miraba como si fuera alguien importante, como si le conociera. Tantas preguntas asaltaron su cabeza, todo sobre ella era un misterio que él quería revelar. Pese a él mismo, sin embargo, no abrió la boca y halado por una fuerza que no comprendía se acercó a su rostro con los ojos cerrados. Por Dios, estaba a punto de besar a una desconocida que podía incluso ser el siguiente blanco del señor tenebroso.

– ¿Lucius?– la voz de Thomas hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par y lo mirara horrorizado. ¿Por qué, por qué le pasaban esas alucinaciones cuando él estaba cerca? ¿Por qué veía a Jane cuando estaba cerca del pelinegro? Este le miraba con gran curiosidad. – ¿Aún sigues entre los vivos?– trató de bromear pero Malfoy no dijo nada y se levantó lentamente.

–Vamos al castillo, de seguro querrás ir a la biblioteca– le dijo, el susodicho abrió los ojos sorprendido y ocultó un leve sonrojo mirando en otra dirección. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy conocía sus hábitos dentro de Hogwarts? Eso era algo que él mismo se estaba preguntando.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que estuvieron al pie de la escalera donde, causa de encontrarse con Narcissa Black, ambos tuvieron que saludarla. Ella miró con desdén a Thomas, ese chico no le agradaba y últimamente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Lucius. Ya soportaba el hecho de que Severus siempre estuviera junto a él, pero no este individuo salido de la nada. Además de que su instinto le decía que no confiara en él, y por lo general, el instinto de las Black nunca se equivocaba.

–Cariño hay algo nuevo que quiero enseñarte, está en el lugar de la última vez– le dijo insinuante a su prometido ignorando olímpicamente que había otro chico junto a ellos. Lucius sonrió con la propuesta y le dijo que con gusto la acompañaría a ver eso que le quería mostrar.

–Nos veremos luego Thomas– le dijo antes de ser arrastrado por Narcissa hacia las mazmorras.

-

**&**

-

Bien, eso había sido muy extraño para ella. El mundo estaba de cabeza o Lucius Malfoy se estaba volviendo loco, qué había intentado hacer mientras estaban tumbados en la grama es algo que ni siquiera quería pensar. Además de que estaba muy segura de que él no tenía inclinaciones por el sexo opuesto, apostaba que lo que iba a hacer con Narcissa en ese momento daría prueba y fe de ello. Y eso estaba bien, ¿o no?

Llegó a la biblioteca distraídamente y como siempre no había nadie allí durante un hermoso sábado en la mañana, a menos no a primera vista, ya que cuando avanzó un poco más entre las mesas vio a Lily Evans sentada con dos grandes libros frente a ella y borrando lo que había escrito en su pergamino en más de una ocasión.

Cuando pasó justo a su lado, ya que el libro que buscaba estaba en ese pasillo, notó que se trataba del trabajo de Aritmancia que Dumbledore muy amablemente les había dejado para que ocuparan el fin de semana en algo productivo. Por supuesto ella lo había terminado a altas horas de la noche ese mismo día. Sonrió al ver que la madre de Harry era una persona aplicada en sus estudios, ¿por qué su hijo no habría heredado esa cualidad?

Al regresar vio que Lily aún seguía en el mismo punto, tal vez ayudarla no sería nada grave, después de todo su problema era con los merodeadores. –Tienes que sustituir el número de la tendencia dentro de la carta numérica siete y las propiedades del número las usas para develar el texto que dejó el profesor Dumbledore.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, sin decir nada probó el consejo de Thomas y abrió los ojos al comprobar que tenía la razón. –Muchas gracias, estaba perdida en esa parte– le dijo sonriendo sinceramente y extendiéndole una mano. –Creo que no hemos sido presentados correctamente, aunque he escuchado sobre ti. Mi nombre es Lily Evans, es un placer.

–Thomas Warren, el placer es todo mío. ¿Te falta mucho del trabajo de Aritmancia?

–Pues sí, apenas estoy empezando como ves y luego está el trabajo de transformaciones. Si no termino durante la mañana, no iré a Hogsmeade– dijo un tanto desanimada.

–Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte– se ofreció Hermione –siempre y cuando no te moleste que un Slytherin te haga compañía– terminó de decir sonriendo, feliz ante la expectativa de pasar algo de tiempo con la madre de su mejor amigo.

–Esas tonterías son de James y sus amigos, aunque hay Slytherins desagradables en realidad, sin ganas de ofender, pero me encantaría que me ayudaras.

–No ofendes a nadie, en serio. Yo también pienso que hay muchas serpientes en mi casa– dijo sonriendo por su propio comentario. Se sentó a su lado y empezaron a trabajar. Hermione se sentía bastante contenta después de tanto tiempo rodeada por hombres o chicas demasiado pretenciosas para su gusto, tenía la posibilidad de estar en compañía de una chica de su verdadera casa, y nada más ni nada menos que con Lily Evans.

Una persona con túnica de detalles verdes e insignia de serpiente se detuvo en la puerta. Apretó sus manos y maldijo por lo bajo al ver a la chica sonriente con Thomas, esas sonrisas no debían de ser para él, o para nadie más excepto su persona. Giró bruscamente y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Una cosa era que se llevara bien con su mejor amigo, que hasta ahora lo había aceptado, pero otra muy distinta que estuviera coqueteando con la mujer que amaba, pensaba Severus mientras se dirigió a su habitación en las mazmorras.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Feliz Capítulo 10! Vaya aquí estamos, el número diez. En primer lugar tengo mucho que agradecer, a aquellos que me leen: ¡Esto es para ustedes! Los que me dejan reviews, los que me agregan a sus alertas y favoritos: ¡Mil gracias! Lo agradezco de corazón, son ustedes la razón de seguir adelante.**

**Como celebración de llegar al diez he hecho el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, como un regalo especial a todos aquellos que usan su tiempo para leer esta historia. Mucho se explicará, mucho sucederá y espero que les guste tanto leerlo como yo disfruté al escribirlo.**

**No les detengo más y a leer!**

* * *

-

-

–Ahí viene Thomas–le señaló Lucius a la entrada del gran salón, desde la mesa de Slytherin durante el desayuno, a Severus. Éste, sin embargo, sólo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, bufó y siguió comiendo su desayuno. El rubio le miró con curiosidad y turnó la vista entre el chico que se acercaba y el que estaba sentado a su lado. Sabía que su mejor amigo no se llevaba de maravillas con él, pero había supuesto que ya se llevaban civilizadamente, incluso hasta bien se atrevería a decir.

Observó cómo Warren miraba a la derecha del salón como si buscara a alguien y luego sonrió. Instintivamente Lucius giró su rostro en la dirección donde estaba mirando éste y se sorprendió al ver que la hija de muggles Evans le regresaba la sonrisa a su amigo. «Ya entiendo», pensó mientras se percataba de lo blanco que estaban los nudillos de Snape por apretar los puños tan fuertemente.

–No te preocupes, no creo que sea lo que piensas.

–No sé a qué te refieres Lucius y no me interesa– le dijo cortante y se llevó una tostada cubierta de mermelada a la boca. Thomas llegó hasta a ellos con una gran sonrisa pintada en los labios y les dio los buenos días con bastante energía. Pero sólo el rubio le devolvió el saludo. Hermione empezó a canturrear al mismo tiempo que se servía las gachas de avena.

–Podrías dejar de hacer ese sonido. Algunos intentamos desayunar en paz Warren, si no es molestia. – El aludido se sorprendió por la rudeza de su voz a tal punto de abrir los ojos como platos, pero no dijo nada y dejó de cantar. Un silencio incómodo reinó entre los tres, como si las conversaciones de sus compañeros no les llegasen a los oídos.

–Este, Lucius, ¿ya te informaron de qué y cuándo será la primera prueba del torneo?– preguntó Hermione para tratar de romper el ambiente tenso que se formó entre ellos. Aunque no entendía a qué se debía.

–Debemos de ir al despacho del director después del mediodía, ahí se nos informará qué debemos de hacer. La primera prueba es en una semana, pero no nos han dicho de qué se trata, supongo que para eso es la reunión de hoy.

–Mucha suerte con eso. Supongo que nos contarás en la sala común–le dijo sonriendo.

–Por supuesto, muchas gracias Thomas– le regresó con una micro sonrisa en sus labios. La silla junto a la de Lucius se arrastró bruscamente para quedar abandonada por su dueño que salía a toda prisa del salón sin mirar atrás.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Snape?–preguntó Warren realmente confundido.

–No lo sé, seguro no se siente bien. Dejémoslo ser. – le respondió aún sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que tenía tan molesto a su mejor amigo.

-

**&**

-

Ese día había quedado con encontrarse otra vez en la biblioteca con Lily. A Hermione le hacía mucha ilusión el poder compartir tiempo con ella, además de que había descubierto a una persona que se dedicaba con empeño a los estudios, al igual que ella, actitud que le alegraba.

Luego del almuerzo Lucius se dirigió junto a los otros campeones a la reunión con el director Dippit, y ella se fue directamente a la biblioteca. Una vez allí encontró a la futura madre de Harry sentada en la misma mesa de la última vez, con una pila de libros de pociones y por la expresión de su rostro debía estar realmente concentrada en lo que hacía.

–Hola Lily.

–Hola Thomas– le respondió enérgicamente e hizo a un lado los libros para que él pudiera colocar su mochila. –Qué bueno que estás aquí.

– ¿Trabajando en la última asignación de Twairt?– le preguntó mientras sacaba un tintero, el pergamino y pluma para ponerse a trabajar. Ella le contestó que sí y que aunque no estaba teniendo problemas al realizarla sí se la encontraba sumamente extensa.

–Los profesores a veces piensan que son los únicos que nos dan clase. Cada uno deja tarea como si durante las demás horas del día no tuviéramos más responsabilidades, con ser prefecta ya tengo más que suficiente. – dijo riendo bajito y Thomas la acompañó con su risa. La comprendía completamente, él mismo siendo Hermione, tenía que lidiar con su cargo de prefecta y mantener sus calificaciones; aunque gracias a la guerra esto ya no era una de sus prioridades.

Estuvieron trabajando en sus distintas asignaciones durante aproximadamente una hora cuando fueron repentinamente interrumpidas por las últimas personas que pensarían se podrían detener en la biblioteca.

–Hola Lily, ¿cómo va el estudio?

– ¡James! ¡Sirius!– respondió Evans realmente sorprendida– no pensé que supieran dónde quedaba la biblioteca. ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?– Thomas, sin embargo, no recibió su llegada con alegría. Se tensó al instante y les miró receloso, por más cariño que le tuviera al último de los Black en el futuro ahora en el pasado no podía evitar odiarle un poco.

–Adivinamos– contestó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros y tomando asiento frente a Thomas, mientras que James se sentó frente a su novia

– ¿Ya conocen a mi amigo Thomas?

–Nos conocemos Lily– respondió rápidamente Hermione con tono seco, que no pasó desapercibido a la pelirroja. Los merodeadores presentes sonrieron de forma ladina y no dijeron nada que pudiera delatar el duelo que sostuvieron con Warren. No fue difícil ignorar la presencia de aquellos dos chicos durante los minutos siguientes, ya que volvieron a sumergirse en los libros y sus tareas.

Pero mientras Thomas iba leyendo las propiedades de los ingredientes de la poción crecehuesos, un pedazo de pergamino apareció en la página que estaba a punto de pasar. Frunció el seño y lo tomó cuidadosamente, había que ser precavido incluso con el papel más inofensivo.

Cuando leyó el contenido se quedó de piedra, un repentino mareo amenazó con hacerle desmayar allí mismo y un repentino malestar estomacal casi hizo que vomitara todo lo que había comido durante el almuerzo. Escrito en una letra sencilla y rectilínea estaban escritas las palabras que cambiarían su estadía en Hogwarts de ahora en adelante, «Sabemos tu secreto, Warren. ¿O debemos decirte Hermione Granger? Si no quieres que todo el colegio lo sepa más te vale ir al primer campo de crisantemos en el bosque prohibido esta noche a las 11. »

El papel se desintegró cuando terminó de leerlo. Se quedó petrificada sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Al parecer su reacción era la que ellos estaban esperando pues pudo escuchar una leve risa proveniente de James. –Lily, nosotros nos vamos, No queremos interrumpirlos por más tiempo. – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en el rostro.

– ¿Se van tan pronto?

–Sí Lily, tenemos cosas que hacer, personas qué visitar, ya sabes– le respondió James mientras se ponía de pies al igual que su mejor amigo. Sin decir otra palabra salieron de la biblioteca. Evans se quedó mirando la dirección por donde estos se fueron, sonriendo y suspirando. Regresó su vista luego a su nuevo amigo.

– ¿Thomas, tienes algo? Estás muy pálido, – le dijo con un claro tono de preocupación.

–Estoy bien Lily–, trató de sonreír sin tener suerte. –De seguro ha sido el almuerzo, pero te aseguro que estaré bien. No te preocupes.

– ¿Seguro?

–Muy seguro.

-

**&**

-

¿Cómo había sido descubierta? ¿En qué momento se dieron cuenta de quién era realmente? No se descuidó en ningún momento con la poción, hechizaba las cortinas de su habitación, además de que no podrían ver nada a menos que fueran de su casa. Se sentía impotente, si algo se llegara a saber, si Malfoy se enteraba de su verdadera identidad perdería la oportunidad de regresar al bosque de Wiltshire. Estos eran sus pensamientos mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin.

Por historias de Harry y el mismísimo Sirius del futuro, Hermione había escuchado alguna de las travesuras que cometían los merodeadores y cómo nunca les atrapaban en el acto. Todas las noches de diversión y escapadas a las cocinas del castillo para pedirle comida a los elfos.

A los únicos a los que podía comparar con el comportamiento de los merodeadores, era a los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George. Esos dos sí que sabían meterse en las situaciones más extravagantes y salir ilesos y sin que les atraparan de una manera exquisita, mucho más gracias a–

«Un momento», pensó Hermione deteniéndose de golpe. «Eso fue lo que pasó», se dijo a sí misma mientras se reprochaba por no haber contemplado esa faceta. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Un detalle tan vital como ese, por supuesto que debían de saber quién era, hasta se volvía obvio si pensaba en ello.

Luego de la paliza que recibieron a manos de Thomas Warren, lo más probable es que los merodeadores buscaran venganza, alguna broma pesada posiblemente. Para atrapar a Warren en un momento sorpresa lo más seguro es que habían decidido seguirle y aprenderse su horario. Lo que hacía y lo que no y dónde pasaba su tiempo.

Por supuesto que seguirle todo el tiempo supondría un esfuerzo mayor y también ponerse en peligro que les descubrieran en su intento de espionaje. Por eso ella supo exactamente cómo la habían atrapado. Era por la misma razón que los merodeadores se hicieron famosos, la misma por las que nunca atraparon a Fred y a George, Misma razón por la que ahora ellos conocían su secreto. El mapa del merodeador, aquel que te decía quién y dónde estaba en un lugar determinado, escribiendo su nombre real.

Al final todo se reducía en atar cabos.

Debía hablar con Dumbledore, esto no era algo que estaba dentro de las variables y lo que habían previsto. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar ese detalle? Y eso que era la bruja más inteligente de su época.

Cuando llegó a la sala común vio a Lucius sentando cerca de la chimenea sólo y en actitud pensativa, definitivamente debía de estar pensando en la primera prueba del torneo, llevaba la misma expresión que Harry cuando le tocó ser uno de los participantes. Casi se olvidaba de que hace unas horas fueron convocados para recibir instrucciones. Se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, tirándose sobre el sofá y subiendo los pies en una butaca que estada adelante, su porte parecía despreocupado, aunque en realidad no lo estaba; contrastando con Malfoy, ya que éste estaba sentado elegantemente y erguido.

–Por tu actitud supongo que ya te han dado tu primera asignación. – Por única respuesta recibió una pequeña inclinación de cabeza de manera positiva. – ¿Y piensas contarme de qué se trata?

–No puedo contarte lo que yo mismo no sé. – dijo con la mirada ausente en el danzar del fuego.

– ¿A qué te refieres?– preguntó Thomas fingiendo ignorancia.

–No fueron concisos en cuanto a lo que teníamos que hacer. Simplemente nos dieron un acertijo que contiene la información con respecto a la primera prueba. Aunque puedo hacerme a la idea de qué es.

– ¿A sí?– le dijo escéptica.

–Así es Thomas, tú y Severus no son los únicos que tienen una capacidad decente para razonar. No sé por qué habrías de subestimarme. – le contestó fríamente y clavó sus ojos grises en ella. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal cuando lo hizo, automáticamente ella miró hacía la chimenea.

–No quise decir eso, discúlpame. ¿Te importaría decirme el acertijo?

–Toma, no me importa que lo leas. – Lucius le extendió un pedazo de pergamino.

-

"_Dos de tres y uno de diez_

_Cuidado, tu curiosidad te hará arder._

_Obtén aquello que se ha de guarecer_

_En la cabeza del tres y los pies del diez."_

_-_

"_En lo alto es un rey,_

_desde arriba te ha de ver._

_Desde el norte lo traerá Odín,_

_no podrás huir."_

-

Hermione no tuvo que leerlo una segunda vez para saber exactamente de qué se trataba, ya lo había vivido en carne propia, pero lo que se sorprendía en verdad es que Lucius lo haya comprendido apenas unas horas después de leerlo.

–Son dragones.– le dijo casi en un susurro.– Sólo hay dos especies de dragones que viven en Escandinavia, donde surgió el culto al dios Odín, el Tres Cuernos Escandinavo y el Cola Diez Púas. Al parecer son dos del primer espécimen y uno del último, nos harán recuperar algo resguardado por ellos.

Thomas abrió la boca ligeramente sorprendido. Lucius no pudo evitar sonreír con autosuficiencia, él era un estratega, alguien que veía todos los escenarios posibles y le gustaba analizar situaciones complejas. Un simple acertijo no era nada.

–Muy bien Lucius, me has impresionado. Yo no lo hubiera adivinado, – mintió– ¿pero quieres un consejo? Para ese día, mantén tu escoba cerca. – Malfoy le dedicó una última mirada antes de regresar al fuego crepitante y perder sus pensamientos entre ellos.

-

**&**

-

Sin importarle perder la cena, Hermione debía de arreglar un asunto pendiente cuanto antes. Se dirigió a toda prisa a la lechucería con una nota entre sus manos. Al llegar usó a la primera lechuza disponible que se encontró, ató el pergamino a su pata, le susurró el nombre del destinatario y le ayudó a alzar el vuelo para que realizara la entrega.

Terminado subió escalera tras escaleras para llegar al séptimo piso. Se detuvo frente a un tapiz donde unos horrendos monstruos le dan de garrotazos a Barnabás el chiflado. Pasó frente a éste tres veces pensando en lo que necesitaba con los ojos cerrados; al abrirlos una puerta que no estaba antes apareció para darle paso a la sala de los menesteres.

Como pidió, la sala le proporcionó un lugar donde se pudiera tener una conversación tranquila; una mesa con pergamino, plumas y tinteros, sillas cómodas y bastante iluminación. Se sentó en la silla que quedaba frente a la puerta y se dispuso a esperar, media hora más tarde, y cansada de contar cuantos cuadros habían colocados en el piso, vio entrar la figura de Albus Dumbledore a través de la puerta.

–Buenas noches señorita Granger. Espero que se encuentre usted bien esta noche.

–En realidad profesor, tenemos un problema. – El anciano se acomodó los lentes y se acercó hasta ocupar la silla que quedaba frente a ella.

-

**&**

-

Eran las 10:30 PM, en momentos como ese es que extrañaba la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Cuando se escabulle uno varias veces con el transcurrir de los años ese tipo de utensilio se vuelve de vital importancia. Hermione salió de la habitación cuidadosamente, tratando de no ocasionar el menor ruido.

Caminó sigilosamente por el trayecto entre las mazmorras y el gran salón, estaba tan paranoica que en varias ocasiones creía escuchar algún ruido detrás de ella. Se detenía, verificaba y luego seguía su trayecto. Una vez en la entrada en vez de tratar tontamente de usar la puerta principal, caminó hasta encontrar la tercera armadura frente al reloj que contaba los puntos de cada casa.

Pasó por detrás y pronto se vio caminando por un pasillo angosto, por donde apenas podía caber una persona con dificultad. Ese era uno de los tantos pasadizos que habían descubierto durante sus años en Hogwarts, te llevaba directamente afuera del castillo de manera relativamente rápida y eficaz.

Aún con el grueso abrigo que llevaba puesto el frío le llegó hasta los huesos, se abrazó a sí misma y no se detuvo hasta que llegó al linde del bosque prohibido. Esa misma noche había convocado con Dumbledore una reunión de emergencia en la sala de los menesteres. Le contó lo que había sucedido y trazaron un plan que pudiera salvarle sin que el profesor se viera involucrado directamente.

Hermione esperaba que dicho plan funcionara.

Suspiró sonoramente antes de adentrarse a la densa oscuridad del bosque. Convocó un hechizo de señalización que Ojo loco Moody le enseñó por si algún día se perdía. Era bastante útil, funcionaba como un compás Muggle, sólo que en vez de tener una flecha que siempre te señalaba el norte, tenía un pequeño haz de luz roja que señalaba el lugar exacto al que querías llegar.

Esto le daba una ventaja táctica, la luz emitida por ese hechizo era tan insignificante que pasaba desapercibida, lo que no ocurriría de haberse tratado del hechizo lumus. Por esto Hermione pudo observar, mientras se acercaba al primer campo de crisantemos, que sólo había dos merodeadores, James y Sirius.

Sus sentidos se alertaron al instante, eso quería decir que lo más probable es que los demás estuvieran escondidos a la espera de alguna señal para atacar. Debía estar pendiente. Terminó de recorrer la distancia que la separaba de los crisantemos, en el momento en que estuvo allí ellos la apuntaron con su varita.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya, si es la señorita Warren que al fin se ha dignado en honrarnos con su presencia Sirius. ¿Qué te parece?

–Bastante interesante James, sumamente interesante. ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer con ella?, porque es un ella después de todo, ¿no sería divertido que el colegio completo, incluido los profesores, se enteraran de quién es realmente Thomas Warren?

–No creo que eso sea algo que les convenga. – Interrumpió Hermione masticando las palabras y apretando su varita.

– ¿Y por qué deberíamos siquiera de escucharte?– le espetó James con odio.

–Porque ustedes no querrían que yo divulgara el secreto de Lupin. ¿Por cierto dónde están él y Pettigrew?– preguntó con falso tono de inocencia e ignorancia. Los merodeadores frente a ella parecieron tomados por sorpresa y se pusieron rojos de la ira. Sirius parecía que iba a arremeter contra ella pero el otro le detuvo.

– ¿Y a qué secreto te podrías estar refiriendo?– le preguntó James con cautela.

–Al mismo que están pensando. Por cierto, ¿saben cuándo es la próxima luna llena? No me gustaría toparme con un hombre lobo paseando por el bosque, o un ratón, un perro y un ciervo. Digo, es sólo por mi seguridad.

Ellos no podían dar crédito a lo que escuchaban, sus caras eran toda una obra de arte. Una expresión entre la sorpresa y el enojo, para desventaja de Hermione el enojo aumentó en cada uno.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que tomó a la chica desprevenida. Sirius le lanzó un hechizo desarmador a Hermione, ésta se defendió perfectamente, pero cometió el error de centrar toda su atención en su atacante, descuidando al otro. Cosa que aprovechó James para lanzarle un Expelliarmus por el costado.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que Hermione juraba que le habían roto una costilla. Otro golpe, pero esta vez en el estómago, le dejó sin aire. Pensó que había sido un hechizo hasta que otro golpe le hizo entender que era que la estaban pateando. Le quitaron su varita para lanzarla unos centímetros de ella.

La levantaron entre brazos y la llevaron hasta un árbol donde le amarraron y mantuvieron suspendida. Hermione aún peleaba con su cuerpo para poder respirar bien y el costado le dolía enormemente, de seguro que le habían roto las costillas.

– ¿Tienes la cámara Sirius?

–Sí, sólo hace falta que empiece a transformarse y lo captaremos con un par de fotografías. No nos intimidas Warren, al final será tu palabra contra estas fotografías y créeme, las personas le creen a lo que pueden ver.

Pasó algo más de una hora esperando, la tranquilidad era absoluta hasta que un hechizo potente le dio de lleno a Black y lo lanzó un par de metros por el aire. Hermione pensó por un momento con alivio que Hagrid había llegado ya, enviado por un comunicado del profesor Dumbledore de que patrullara esa zona a eso de las 11 PM. Por supuesto iba tarde, conociendo al semigigante lo más probable es que se haya tomado su tiempo antes de salir, dándole de comer a sus múltiples animales.

« ¿Desde cuándo Hagrid es rubio? »

Lucius Malfoy acababa de hacer acto de presencia en el lugar y había inutilizado a Sirius en la primera oportunidad. Estaba agradecida, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada, si sus cálculos eran correctos la poción multijugos perdería sus efectos en aproximadamente una media hora como máximo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Hagrid cuando se le necesitaba?

–Las tácticas "_valientes_" de los Gryffindors se sorprende cada día– dijo Lucius con voz gélida.

– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?– le preguntó Hermione al sentirse capaz de hablar otra vez.

–Te seguí– le dijo simplemente.

James ya se había preparado para atacar, él y Lucius se medían y ninguno quería atacar apresuradamente. Era como ver a Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter teniendo un duelo, de no ser por la situación en la que estaba, maniatada, se hubiera reído por la similitud.

Sin embargo esta pelea no tuvo oportunidad de llevarse a cabo. Sintieron un extraño ruido rodeándoles, como si se algo se estuviera arrastrando hacia ellos. No debía ser grande, pero sí numeroso. Se olvidaron de la pelea cuando se vieron rodeados por una cantidad enorme de ghouls.

En cualquier ocasión a Lucius no le hubiera importado acabar con unos cuantos, eran inofensivos y se les eliminaba fácilmente. Pero los que estaban frente a ellos distaban mucho de ser inofensivos. Los ojos, que por lo general era negros y sin vida, estaban de un intenso color rojo. Las manos parecían una especia de garra y se movían más deprisa de lo habitual. Estos ghouls eran muy diferentes al que estaba en el ático de la casa de los Weasley.

Instintivamente James se puso al lado de su amigo y le lanzó un enervate para que despertara, Lucius aprovechó esa acción para correr al lado de Thomas y desatarle. –Convoca mi varita, por favor, está en alguna parte entre las flores. – le dijo Hermione señalando el lugar donde creía que debía de estar. Malfoy así lo hizo y se la entregó.

– ¿Estás bien Thomas?

–Lo estaré cuando salgamos de aquí.

Las horrendas criaturas se abalanzaron hacia ellos. Los hechizos salían volando de un lugar a otro, cuando aturdían a uno parecía que tres tomaban su lugar. En un momento la cantidad de hechizos había disminuido y Hermione miró a su alrededor para ver qué había sucedido, Sirius y James ya no estaban. « ¡Se transformaron y se fueron!»

Pronto se vieron totalmente rodeados por los ghouls, espalda contra espalda y con las varitas en alto. – ¿Por qué estabas aquí con esos Gryffindors?– le preguntó el rubio sin despegar la vista de sus atacantes.

– ¿Prefieres discutir eso ahora o cuando salgamos ilesos de aquí?– él no respondió. Cansados, al parecer, de esperar, los ghouls se lanzaron al mismo tiempo hacia ellos dos. Hermione sabía que sería imposible pararles a todos, estaba sintiendo miedo como hace un par de meses no sentía, el mismo que se experimenta cuando se enfrenta a la muerte. Pero no era sólo la posibilidad de morir lo que la mortificaba, sino también la sorpresa de reconocerse a sí misma que estaba más preocupada por Malfoy que por ella.

«Por favor, que alguien le salve,» pensó y sucedió. Una calidez recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione por completo, no sabía cómo, pero en un instante se sentía tranquila, sabiendo por instinto qué debía hacer. Un fuerte grito dejó sus labios y en un movimiento rápido clavó su varita en el suelo. Una gran fuerza mágica golpeó a los ghouls que los rodeaban, lanzándoles varios metros de ellos y aturdiéndoles momentáneamente.

Lucius la miró con los ojos como platos, eso era un tipo de magia que no conocía. El rostro de Thomas expresaba la misma sorpresa que él. –Debemos irnos antes de que se recuperen. – dijo Warren sobrepasándose a la sorpresa. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Hermione sentía cómo la respiración volvía a dificultársele.

No fue hasta que llegaron a los terrenos del castillo que se dejó desplomar sobre el césped. Lucius se detuvo y se colocó a su lado. – ¿Qué te pasa Thomas?– Pero no contestó, necesitaba recuperar el aliento y sus costillas no le estaban ayudando en el proceso.

–Sólo… dame un segundo.

Malfoy se quedó de pie observándole mientras descansaba. Hermione cerró los ojos y cuando al fin se sintió que podía terminar el trayecto hasta el castillo los abrió y se puso de pie. Cuando miró a su acompañante sintió que la sangre se le helaba, Lucius estaba terriblemente consternado, como si viera a un fantasma, por un momento pensó que detrás de ella había un montón de ghouls a punto de devorarla.

– ¿Qué te pasa Lucius?– pero fue su voz la que le hizo saber qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba al heredero de los Malfoys. La poción multijugos había pasado su efecto y volvía a ser Hermione Granger. Se horrorizó y dio un paso atrás instintivamente.

Lucius se acercó a ella a pasos agigantados y le tomó fuertemente de la muñeca, ella dejó escapar un leve gemido de dolor pero no dijo nada, tenía que pensar rápido cómo salía de esa situación.

Sintió de repente que halaban de ella con mucha fuerza. Lo siguiente que Hermione supo es que sus labios estaban atrapados por los de Lucius. Se quedó de piedra. Malfoy la estaba besando con tal pasión que los labios le dolían un poco por la presión ejercida. Luego fue bajando el ritmo, saboreando lentamente su carnosidad y textura. A Hermione le temblaron las piernas, jamás había sido besada de esa forma.

Cuando al fin se despegaron por la necesidad de aire, él la miraba con ojos fríos y distantes. –Tiene muchas cosas qué explicar señorita Austen, comenzando por el hecho de estar en el colegio bajo una identidad falsa– y le apuntó con la varita y le quitó la de ella.

Hermione lentamente metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un frasco con la dosis de multijugo correspondiente. Se la bebió de un trago. Ya no podía más, los golpes que recibió de los merodeadores, la pelea con los ghouls y esa extraña oleada de energía que les salvó la vida. La costilla le dolía horrores. Lo último que pudo articular antes de caer desmayada fue la palabra _"enfermería_."

-

**&**

-

Tenía frío, no había abierto los ojos pero estaba segura de estar acostada en una cama tapada por una fina sábana. Sintió un dolor que le atravesó las costillas y de golpe recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Abrió los ojos de golpe y quiso incorporarse, pero una mano fuerte le detuvo de hacerlo.

–Despacio señorita Granger, debe descansar. – La voz de Dumbledore le llegó como música a los oídos, el viejo la observaba preocupado y algo culpable. –Hagrid no llegó a tiempo, lo lamento mucho. Usted se desmayó y la trajo el joven Malfoy, lo que me sorprendió en verdad. La enfermera me llamó al instante. No quise interrogarle porque no habría conseguido nada más que alguna mentira, pero por el semblante que llevaba parecía que lo sucedido fue algo muy serio. ¿Le importaría decirme qué fue lo que pasó anoche señorita Granger?– Le dijo pasándole tres frascos con poción, una para curar sus costillas y las otras para transformarse en Thomas Warren. Cuando Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntarle si alguien la había visto como era en la enfermería, Albus se le adelantó y le dijo que hizo que corrieran las cortinas y él se quedó la noche completa haciendo guardia.

–Mi varita señor– fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

–No se preocupe, aquí la tengo– dijo enseñándosela y luego se la entregó. Hermione la apretó entre sus manos y le relató lo que sucedió, omitiendo la parte del beso. Dumbledore la escuchó con paciencia mientras veía cómo se transformaba otra vez en el chico de su juventud.

– ¿Qué haremos profesor? Malfoy ya lo sabe. ¿Qué tal si se lo dice a todo el mundo? Voldemort me va a encontrar.

–Tranquila mi querida niña. Pediré a Hagrid que hable con los centauros para que nos ayuden a eliminar los ghouls del bosque prohibido, su aparición allí no me parece coincidencia. En cuanto al señor Malfoy sólo nos queda esperar.

– ¿Esperar?– le preguntó incrédula.

–Así es, esperar. Quédese a descansar un rato más, la enfermera le indicará cuando puede irse.

–Gracias profesor.

–Por cierto señorita Granger, a veces no está demás poder confiar en alguien. – dijo antes de girarse y marcharse. Hermione no entendió lo que quiso decir, pero estaba muy cansada como para analizar eso o alguna otra cosa.

-

Comió el almuerzo en la enfermería y bebió de nuevo la poción multijugos, luego pudo irse. Su primera parada era su habitación, necesitaba un baño y tenía que buscar sus útiles, además de poner en la mochila unos cuantos frascos. Una vez hecho esto se dirigió al único lugar en el cual podía despejar sus pensamientos, la biblioteca.

Se retiró a la mesa más alejada de la entrada y se sentó mirando a una ventana que quedaba frente suyo. El cielo estaba despejado y podía ver las montañas a lo lejos, verdes y rebosantes de vida.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Lucius Malfoy la besó, uno de sus enemigos más grandes, mortífago y asesino, la había besado y con qué pasión y deseo. Era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, «besa como un dios», pensó sorprendida y sintió un ligero calor en las mejillas.

– ¿Estás bien Thomas?– Lily estaba sentada justo frente a él. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí sin darse cuenta?

–Eh… Hola Lily, ¿cómo estás?

–Bien. ¿Aún te sientes mal? Estás rojo.

–Eh, no, no, estoy bien. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba enfermo?– dijo sonrojándose más.

–No estabas en el desayuno, sólo lo asumí. Thomas, me preguntaba si puedes acompañarme hoy al lago, quiero hacerle un dibujo a mi madre y no quiero ir sola. Ninguno de los chicos puede acompañarme, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que fueras conmigo.

–Este, supongo que no hay problema– le respondió y se puso de pie. De todas formas no estaba haciendo nada en la biblioteca.

–Es un día bonito, ¿no crees?– le preguntó Lily cuando ya estuvieron sentadas frente al lago, recostadas de un frondoso árbol. Hermione asintió distraída y se quedó en silencio mientras la pelirroja sacaba un lápiz y pergamino para dibujar.

–Hermione, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

–El verde– respondió. «Un momento, ¿cómo me ha llamado Lily?». –Digo, ¿quién es Hermione, de quién me hablas?– dijo más rápido de lo que quería. La Gryffindor empezó a reír.

–Los chicos me lo contaron todo, los atrapé anoche llegando a altas horas y no los dejé ir hasta que me contaron el último detalle. No lo podía creer hasta que me mostraron el mapa, estabas en la enfermería y ponía 'Hermione Granger'.

Hermione se quedó de piedra y le miró con los ojos desorbitados, hundió la cara entre las manos y suspiró pesadamente. –No te preocupes, ellos no dirán nada. Nunca fue su intención desde un principio, si no ya lo habrían hecho. Pero creo que estaban un poco sentidos porque una chica les ganara en duelo.

La ahora Slytherin la miró. No encontró en su rostro rastro de acusación ni reproche, era como si no le importara que estuviera mintiendo sobre su identidad todo ese tiempo. –Si quieres puedes contarme. Si estás en algún problema tal vez te pueda ayudar, hasta los chicos, que no son malas personas y hasta agradables cuando llegas a conocerles bien. – «A veces no está demás poder confiar en alguien», le había dicho Dumbledore antes de irse de la enfermería. ¿Acaso había pensado en que algo así pasaría? Por supuesto ella no podía esperar que Lily no se enterara, después de todo su novio fue uno de los que la descubrieron.

–Lily, – suspiró antes de continuar. – Si te cuento lo que me sucede, ¿lo mantendrías en secreto hasta de Potter?

–Ya le prometí al profesor Dumbledore que no le contaría a nadie y que podían ustedes contar con mi ayuda.

– ¡¿El profesor Dumbledore?!

–Así es, esta mañana me detuvo para preguntarme cómo iba en Aritmancia y de un momento a otro me dijo algo como 'Thomas Warren es un buen muchacho. Le vendría bien una amiga como tú'. Cómo ya sabía tu secreto por los chicos y conociendo al viejo Dumbledore supuse que él ya sabía y de ser así, obviamente no eres una mala persona y eres confiable. Por eso puedes confiar en mí, lo que sea que me digas se queda entre nosotras.

Hermione sonrió sinceramente, luego esa sonrisa se convirtió en una verdadera carcajada, sus hombros se comenzaron a mover frenéticamente y de un momento a otro empezó a llorar a todo pulmón. No había llorado desde que estaba allí, realmente no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho, tal vez mucho tiempo antes de abandonar Hogwarts.

Lily le puso las manos en los hombros y le condujo lentamente a que recostara su cabeza en su regazo. Le acarició el cabello suavemente mientras esperaba que Hermione terminara de llorar. –Disculpa– le dijo entre hipidos, –No sé qué me pasa.

–No es nada Hermione, llora todo lo que quieras, hasta que te sientas mejor. – y así lo hizo durante unos quince minutos más. Luego se acomodó hasta quedar derecha y miró hacía el lago, al igual que la pelirroja.

–No puedo darte todos los detalles, pero tampoco te mentiré. Yo… Yo no soy de esta época Lily, vengo del futuro, de aproximadamente 18 años en el futuro. – Decir que la cara de Evans reflejaba sorpresa era decir poco. –Yo estaba escapando de unos mortífagos en el bosque de Wiltshire cuando no sé de qué forma aparecí en este tiempo. Ahora mi único tiempo es regresar, quiero ayudar a mis amigos. – «Quiero ayudar a tu hijo».

– ¿Tienes alguna pista de cómo regresar?– preguntó Lily luego de recuperarse de la impresión.

–Lo que sea que pasó se esconde en el bosque de Wiltshire, por eso necesito regresar. A Dumbledore se le ocurrió la idea de que la mejor forma de hacer aquello era infiltrándome en la mansión Malfoy. Pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, he estado intentando hacerme amiga de Lucius Malfoy todo este tiempo y lo estaba logrando, pero anoche me descubrió.

–Cuando los chicos te obligaron a ir al bosque. – le interrumpió la pelirroja.

–Así es, él me había seguido y lo descubrió todo.

–Bueno Hermione, no te aflijas ni te preocupes demasiado. Yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Si Malfoy trata de delatarte déjamelo saber y verás cómo tiene que huir de mí. – Le dijo Lily con tanta energía que ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Gracias Lily.

–Ah, para eso estoy aquí. Cambiando de tema, ¿de quién es la imagen que estás usando?

–Conoce al joven Albus Dumbledore– le dijo riendo.

–Jamás creería que el profesor era alguien tan apuesto durante sus años de juventud.

– ¡Lily!

– ¿Qué? Pero si es verdad. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada. Por el rabillo del ojo miró a Hermione y se alegró de verla sonreír.

-

**&**

-

Llegó a la sala común a la hora de la cena, cuando todo el mundo estaría en el gran salón. Cuando atravesó la puerta una oleada de pánico la invadió al ver a Lucius, sentado junto a la chimenea, mirándole fijamente.

–Ven aquí– le ordenó y señaló el asiento a su lado. Por un segundo estuvo tentada a salir corriendo de allí, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro del rubio decidió que era mejor hacerle caso. Caminó nerviosa hasta el asiento a su lado y se dejó caer en él.

–Me parece qué me debe una explicación señorita Austen, particularmente me gustaría saber por qué está asumiendo una identidad que no le pertenece.

Hermione le miró directo a los ojos, gélidos, grises y que increíblemente parecían arder. Pero muy bien sabía que de contarle algo, lo mínimo, sólo serviría para ponerla en mayor riesgo.

–Si te cuento la verdad no me volverás a ver– le dijo sin saber por qué, tal vez porque en lo más hondo de su mente entendía que tendría que abandonar Hogwarts y tratar de llegar a Wiltshire de otra manera.

La respuesta que recibió por parte de Lucius era algo que no esperaba escuchar, tal vez una amenaza de muerte, un chantaje. Para ser sincera consigo misma pensaba que le diría que no le importaba volver a verla, pero no fue nada eso, en su lugar dijo.

–Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo ahora. Pero acabarás diciéndomelo.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?– le preguntó algo molesta por la superioridad con que se lo dijo.

–Simplemente lo sé. Los Malfoys no nos equivocamos. Pero hay algo que debe de quedarte claro. No moverás un músculo sin que yo lo sepa, harás lo que yo te pida en el momento en el que lo pida y si no quieres hacerlo no me quedará más remedio que hacer pública tu identidad. Seguiremos pretendiendo que eres Thomas Warren, por cuánto tiempo depende sólo de ti.

Sin agregar otra palabra, Lucius se fue de allí dejándola perpleja. «Tiene miedo de no volver a verme», fue lo único que estaba cruzando por su cabeza. Hermione no era tonta y la mayoría de las veces podía leer entre las líneas de las personas lo que querían mucho antes de que estos lo supieran. En este caso no fue diferente. No supo si esto le preocupaba o le hacía feliz.

Volvió a recordar el beso.

-

**&**

-

Fue una semana particularmente dura para Hermione, que de no ser por Lily, se habría vuelto loca. Lo primero que hizo fue informarle a Dumbledore los nuevos acontecimientos, ahora más que nunca necesitaba que el anciano supiera qué estaba sucediendo realmente.

En cuanto a Lucius, éste estaba mostrando una actitud de lo más infantil. Cuando ella le escuchó que él le pediría lo que fuera, cuando fuera y cómo sea, se imaginó que serían favores que rompían con todas las reglas y el buen orden. Pero se había dedicado a obligarle a cargar sus libros y los de Narcissa.

Era el nuevo chico de los mandados, tenía que hacer todas las tonterías que le decía a cambio de su silencio. Para empeorar las cosas, Snape la ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo o le hablaba despectivamente

Estaba realmente harta.

Pero esa mañana de sábado se celebraría la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos y en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se vivía un sentimiento de alegría y agitación más allá de lo normal. Los alumnos fueron convocados al campo de Quidditch a eso de las diez en punto.

Hermione llegó temprano y se sentó en la línea de la primera fila junto a la carpa donde los campeones debían de esperar a ser llamados. El estadio fue transformado en un gran valle de arena, poblado por enormes piedras. El terreno era difícil de caminar.

El profesor Dippit se aplicó un sonorus y dijo las palabras de bienvenida correspondientes, además de dar por iniciado oficialmente el torneo de los tres magos. Explicó que la prueba consistía en obtener un huevo dorado que estaba protegido por un dragón. Los aplausos y gritos llenaron el lugar.

Por alguna extraña razón Hermione se sentía nerviosa.

El primero en salir fue Nikolay Petar y le tocó un Tres Cuernos Escandinavo. El chico tenía mucha fuerza, la cual quedó demostrada al detener una roca que le lanzara el dragón rojo. Corrió de un lado al otro y luego de varios hechizos pudo aturdir al dragón y recuperar el huevo que éste custodiaba.

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar, Durmstrang pasaba automáticamente a la segunda ronda. Hermione aplaudió sin muchas ganas. Antes de que los ánimos se calmaran, cambiaron al dragón por otro Tres Cuernos Escandinavo, sólo que esta vez era azul.

Marie de la Fontaine no fue muy diferente a su antecesor. Parecía incluso que habían intercambiado tácticas, pues ella usó el mismo hechizo y método para aturdir al dragón y obtener el huevo. Beauxbatons obtenía su victoria.

Por último salió Lucius Malfoy, el cual tenía que enfrentarse al dragón más grande y aterrador que Hermione había visto en su vida. Era de color negro y medía varios metros de altura, su cola, por la cual recibía su nombre, tenía diez púas que brillaban como el acero. Del mismo color de sus afilados dientes.

Malfoy estaba pasando por ciertas dificultades para acercarse hasta donde estaba el huevo dorado. Es cierto que tenía más agilidad que los anteriores dos concursantes, pero al parecer no tenía el secreto que ellos dos poseían.

Hubo un momento en que la audiencia se quedó en silencio cuando una pesada roca casi le da de lleno y se salvó por poco centímetros. Lucius tuvo que retroceder, hasta tal punto que se encontraba cerca de la carpa.

– ¡Lucius! ¡Lucius!

El aludido se giró buscando la voz de quien le llamaba hasta encontrarse con el rostro de Thomas. Le hizo la mímica con un brazo de algo que tomaba vuelo y Malfoy lo entendió al instante.

– ¡Gracias!– gritó para sorpresa de Hermione, unos segundos después una escoba llegaba atravesando el aire rápidamente hasta manos del rubio. El público empezó a vitorearle con ganas y aplaudir ante su audacia.

Sorteando las rocas, los coletazos y mordidas del dragón, en un vuelo que parecía una obra de arte, Lucius Malfoy consiguió el huevo dorado. «Como lo hizo Harry».

Hogwarts logró pasar a la segunda ronda.

Al igual que todos los presentes, Hermione no pudo evitar aplaudir y gritar con ganas, se sentía especialmente emocionada y estaba contenta con la victoria de Malfoy, a pesar de la extraña circunstancia en la que estaban envueltos.

En un momento dado sus miradas se cruzaron. Thomas inclinó la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y felicitación y Lucius le sonrió sinceramente agradecido por recordarle el consejo que le había dado hace una semana.


End file.
